Rick's Secret Daughter
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Rick estuvo ausente 20 años hasta que un día vuelve a la tierra para vivir con la familia de su hija pero ¿que pasaría si en esos años el hubiera tenido otra hija en otro mundo? (Sigue después de Rick and Morty 01x06 - Rick Potion #9)
1. Dimensiones alternas curan la muerte

**Summary** : Rick estuvo ausente 20 años hasta que un dia vuelve a la tierra para vivir con la familia de su hija pero ¿que pasaria si en esos años el hubiera tenido otra hija en otro mundo? (Sigue despues de Rick and Morty 01x06 - Rick Potion #9)

* * *

 **Capitulo 1** : Dimensiones alternas curan la muerte

Como de costumbre, Rick Sanchez no dudo en llevarse a su nieto Morty Smith de viaje por el universo. Después de lo que hicieron en la dimensión anterior... la cual ambos acordaron no hablar de ello nunca, decidieron dar una vuelta en la nave. El viaje fue algo callado incluso para Rick. El decidió empezar la conversación ya que el silencio no solo lo incomodaba, sino que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"B-Bien, Morty. Se que acordamos no hablar de "aquello" pe-pero que te parece si al menos abres la boca o haces algún sonido que demuestre que siquiera tienes cerebro o señales de vida" Dijo Rick "Este silencio incomodo me vuelve loco"

"Lo se Rick... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello" Morty todavía estaba en shock "¡Acabamos de enterrar nuestros cuerpos en el jardín!"

"Ya te lo dije, Morty. No pienses en ello, ademas es mejor así. Esta dimensión es exactamente igual a la anterior así que nadie notara la diferencia... A menos que haya algo que no haya previsto"

"¿C-Como que?" Morty estaba nervioso

"No se, Ya veremos. Puede que algunas cosas sean diferentes aquí, tal vez solo detalles que no notemos al principio" Dijo Rick mientras estacionaba en el estacionamiento de un planeta comercial "Por ejemplo, tal vez Jerry sea inteligente en esta dimensión. Cosa que no creo posible ya que todos los Jerrys son inútiles sin cerebro. Tal vez tu amiga Jessica no haya nacido o tal vez haya una nueva especie en la tierra. Son detalles sin importancia en nuestras vidas, Morty. Lo importante es que estamos aquí y ahora. Ahora deja de quejarte como una niña y ven conmigo"

"¿A donde vamos?"

"Hay algo que quiero confirmar" Rick llevo a Morty a una pequeña tienda de electrónica. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con un hombre de estatura baja y piel roja detrás del mostrador. Morty se puso a mirar los aparatos que vende mientra que Rick hablaba con el. Morty escucho la conversación. "Zul, ¿que tal la tienda?" Rick pregunto. EL hombre no parecía muy amigable pero cambio cuando hablo con Rick

"Rick Sanchez, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¿Que quieres?"

"So-Solo vine para hacerte unas preguntas, Zul. Hace poco tuve un ataque y perdí algo de mi memoria así que necesito que me digas algunas cosas. No sobre mi, pero sobre nuestra relación, amistad y algunas cosas mas" Rick mintió, el no puede decirle que es un Rick de otra dimensión así que parece algo mas creíble. Zul no pareció muy convencido por la historia que Rick le estaba contando.

"Esta bien, Rick. Pero solo puedo decirte algunas cosas, no todo. Sabes que no confió mucho"

"Con eso me basta. Primero, ¿yo te vendí armas? No necesito detalles sobre lo que pregunto, solo contesta con un si o no" Morty no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

"¡Espera Rick! ¿Tu vendiste armas? ¡¿Traficas armas?!"

"Es lo que Tr-trato de descubrir, Morty. Mi cerebro me esta traicionando. Responde, Zul"

"Si" El respondió rápidamente

"¿Me llevo bien con el gobierno intergalactico?"

"No"

"¿Me gusta el alcohol?"

"Si"

"¿Cuantos enemigos tengo?"

"Perdí la cuenta"

"¿Cuantas hijas tengo?"

"Dos"

"¿Cuanto- ¡¿Espera, que?!"

"Como dije, tienes dos hijas. Vives con una en la tierra y la otra esta paseando por el universo haciendo lo que quiere... La lunática esta siguiendo tus pasos, Rick. Si no haces algo, ella terminara opacandote"

"Como si me importara en lo mas mínimo que ella me opaque... ¿E-Es su nombre Samanta?" Rick parecía nervioso cuando pregunto su nombre

"Si" Zul respondió. Morty trataba de entender que estaba pasando

"Espera Rick... ¿Tengo una tía?"

"¡Cállate, Morty!" Rick grito "¿... Sabes donde esta ahora?"

"Puede ser..." Zul apunto a sus bolsillos "Todo tiene un precio, Rick" Rick se enojo y saco su billetera

"Si te doy el dinero y resulta que no sabias nada, te meteré el dinero por el agujero de tu trasero maldito hijo de p-"

"¡Rick!"

"¡¿Que?! En serio, este hombre es un malnacido, Morty. ¡Dame el precio!"

"50 schmeckles"

"¡¿Me estas jodiendo, Zul?!"

"Tómalo o déjalo. Siempre puedes buscar a esa perra preguntando a alguien mas" Rick lo agarro del cuello

"Samanta no es una perra"

"¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Mis hijas pueden tomar malas decisiones pero son inteligentes" Rick saco 40 schmeckles "No tengo 50, toma 40 y con esto espero que la información valga la pena, Zul... Y espero que sea real, por tu propio bien"

"Esta bien" Zul guardo el dinero en su bolsillo "Samanta viene aquí los fines de semana, siempre me compra lo mismo. Armas, municiones y baterías para naves. Ella gasta mucho aquí, me hace preguntarme en que rayos esta metida pero entonces recuerdo que es tu hija así que lo dejo pasar. Hasta donde se... en los registros del gobierno, ella esta muerta" Rick no contesto, el se quedo callado por un buen rato.

"¿R-Rick?" Morty estaba preocupado por la expresión de Rick

"¿Sabes donde vive?" Rick pregunto. Zul estaba a punto de apuntar a su bolsillo de nuevo "Te juro que te matare aquí y ahora si apuntas a tu bolsillo. ¡No me hagas enojar, Zul!"

"... Esta bien. Ella vive en el planeta Parblesnops. Tiene una casa allí, puedes ir a buscarla o esperar a que aparezca aquí"

"Esta bien, Morty vamonos" Rick tomo a Morty y lo llevo a la nave. Rick empezó a conducir rápidamente y Morty no sabia que decir. Toda esta nueva información era mucho para el. El hecho de que Rick tenga otra hija es inesperado para el. Morty decidió preguntarle a Rick todo lo que sabia.

"Entonces, Rick... ¿Tengo una tía?"

"Si, Morty. Tienes una tía, al menos en esta dimensión"

"¿A que te refieres?" Rick suspiro y se preparo para explicar la situación

"La dimensión de la que venimos era la dimensión C-137. En esa dimensión, Samanta existió... pero..." Rick se callo, las palabras no salían de su boca. Como si estuviera tratando de evitar decir algo que el no quiere decir

"Pero que...?"

"Ella... murió, Morty"

"¿Murió? ¿Estas seguro?"

"¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro, Morty! Yo la vi morir, ella dio su vida para salvar la mía...!" Rick le grito a Morty en la cara, el no quería decir nada mas sobre el tema. Era muy personal "Que te parece si nos callamos por un rato hasta que lleguemos"

"¿Al planeta donde vive Samanta?"

"No idiota, a la Tierra"

"¿Que? ¡NO! ¿No quieres verla?"

"Claro que quiero verla Morty pero ella murió en la otra dimensión. No se si en esta ella se lleva bien conmigo, si estuve visitándola, si la abandone o si ella termino como Beth, embarazada y casada con un completo idiota. ¡No se nada!" Rick golpeo el volante

"... Por que no... vamos alla y si ella pregunta algo nosotros... seguimos la corriente"

"Morty... ¿en serio quieres verla?"

"Tengo una tía, Rick. Yo nunca tuve un tío, me gustaría saber mas sobre ella"

"El hecho de que ella compre armas no es buena señal, Morty... Pero tienes razón" Rick giro el volante y cambio de curso "Espero que mi yo de esta dimensión no la haya cagado"

"¿Porque?"

"Te lo diré después"

* * *

Después de un largo viaje, Rick y Morty llegaron al planeta Parblesnops. Sin saber donde empezar a buscar, Rick solo comenzó a preguntar a los habitantes si conocían a Samanta o si sabían donde vive pero sin suerte...

"¿Tienes una foto de ella Rick?" pregunto Morty y Rick suspiro de nuevo

"C-Claro que la tengo pero no funcionara, Morty. Tengo una foto de ella pero de cuando tenia 10 años. Ahora debe tener 18 tal vez 19" Rick le dio la foto a Morty. El vio una niña pequeña jugando con un oso de peluche, ella tenia el cabello largo de color rojo y de puntas como Rick. No había nada mas que destaque de ella ademas del cabello. "Devuélveme la foto, creo que tengo una idea de donde puede estar"

"¿Donde?" Rick se acerco a un oficial

"Disculpe señor, estoy buscando a una humana. Quería saber si en este planeta hay sectores donde se alojan otras especies"

"Lo siento pero no hay de esos aquí. Lo que si tenemos es un centro de convenciones. Porque no prueba allí?"

"Bien, Gracias por nada. Vamos Morty" Rick agarro a Morty y caminaron hasta el centro de convenciones. Por suerte estaba cerca, al llegar al lugar vieron a diferentes especies alienigenas caminando en las calles. El centro de convenciones sirve para que las especies ajenas a este mundo puedan comprar y recibir mensajería de otros mundos. "Bien Morty, escuchame bien. Si queremos encontrarla debemos separarnos. Nos veremos en la entrada en una hora, si la encuentras, algo que dudo. Tráela aquí y espérame"

"¡Espera Rick! Si la encuentro ¿que le digo?" Morty no sabia que hacer

"Solo dile que su padre quiere verla de nuevo" Dijo Rick y entro al centro de convenciones. Morty se quedo parado allí, no sabia donde ir, donde empezar a buscar. Así que solo camino en linea recta y empezó a preguntar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Pasaron máximo 25 minutos y Morty le había preguntado a todos y cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor. Morty se rindio y se sento en una de las sillas del lugar, saco su celular y comenzo a jugar hasta que alguien se sento a su lado. Morty alzo la vista y vio a Rick a su lado.

"¡Rick! ¿La encontraste?"

"No... pregunte y casi nadie la conoce. Los que saben algo no quieren hablar sobre ella y evitan el tema como si fuera un puto tabú"

"Tranquilo Rick, la encontraremos"

"Déjame en paz, Morty. Esta situacion es una mierda. Preferiría mil veces irme a casa a embriagarme y olvidarme de esto. La Samanta que conocí murió hace años, lo acepte y seguí con mi vida. Ahora estoy aquí como idiota buscando a otra versión de ella que podría o no quererme. Si ella termino como Beth demostrara que soy un completo inútil como padre y ser humano"

"¿Como puedes decir eso, Rick?"

"Cállate, Morty. Vamonos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y quiera seguí buscando" Rick se levanto y camino hacia la salida pero choco contra alguien. Rick se cayo al piso "Fíjate por donde vas tu-" Rick vio contra quien tropezó... era una mujer con un largo cabello rojo, su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y una bata de laboratorio negra. Era Samanta "No me jodas... ¿Samanta?"

"¿P-Papa?" Samanta estaba sorprendida. De la nada Rick la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas "¡E-E-Espera! ¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo?!"

"Perdón, es solo que... te extrañe, Samanta" Rick no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo. Morty estaba feliz por Rick

"¿Después de lo que te hice?" Samanta pregunto y Rick dejo de abrazarla, estaba confundido

"¿...Que hiciste?"

"¿Ya no lo recuerdas?" Samanta pregunto.

"Samanta... Te lo explicare todo en privado. Necesitamos ir a tu casa y hablar sobre algo. Es muy importante"

"Si... No puedes..."

"¿Porque no?" Samanta estaba por responder pero de pronto se escucharon disparos. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a un grupo de mercenarios armados hasta los dientes. Samanta agarro el brazo de Rick y empezó a correr. Rick agarro a Morty y los tres salieron corriendo del centro de convenciones. "¿Conoces a esos tipos?" Rick pregunto.

"No quieres saber, Papa" Samanta miro a su alrededor "¿Tienes una nave?"

"Claro, sigueme" Rick la llevo hasta su nave y los tres salieron rapidamente del planeta en dirección a la tierra 

* * *

_**Mi primer fanfic de Rick y Morty XD diganme si les gusta. No puedo esperar hasta la tercer temporada XD si les gusto comenten porfavor :D hasta la proxima**_


	2. Tu lugar en el universo

**Me tarde un poco en escribir porque tuve problemas tratando de hacerlo bien. En mi cabeza lo tengo todo pensado pero me cuesta escribirlo :P No se porque. Díganme como va y si les gusta :D  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2** : Tu lugar en el universo

Después de un encuentro inesperado y un escape inminente, Rick, Morty y Samanta se encuentran en la nave con destino a la tierra. El viaje fue igual de silencioso como cuando Rick y Morty salieron de la tierra esta mañana, nadie dijo una palabra desde que despegaron. Morty sabia que Rick no dirá una palabra esta que aterricen así que decidió ser el primero en hablar y romper el silencio

"Mmm ¿Quienes eran esos hombres?" Morty le pregunto a Samanta. Ella lo miro detenidamente, como si estuviera estudiándolo, buscando algo en especifico. En lugar de contestar su pregunta, Samanta le pregunto algo a Rick

"Papa, ¿quien es el niño? Parece un gato asustadizo" Dijo Samanta mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y le daba un mordisco

"Se llama Morty, Samanta... y bueno, e-el es tu so*blurp*sobrino"

"... ¿Como?" A Samanta se le cayo el chocolate de la mano.

"Lo que escuchaste. Mira, te lo explicare todo con lujo de detalle cuando lleguemos a la tierra. Mientras tanto mantengamos la boca cerrada"

"Pero Rick. ¿Porque no le explicas ahora? Parece un buen momento" Dijo Morty

"Si, Papa. ¿Porque no me lo explicas?" Pregunto Samanta. Rick los vio a los dos por un momento. El suspiro

"Ustedes dos es-están siendo un dolor en el culo... Samanta, esto va a tomar un tiempo de explicar completamente y Morty, tu cállate" Dijo Rick y siguió conduciendo "Hoy va a ser un largo día"

"Dímelo a mi" Dijo Samanta mientras seguía mirando detenidamente a Morty. Morty estaba muy incomodo sobre la forma en que Samanta lo miraba. Como si estuviera buscando una forma de matarlo o algo así...

* * *

El viaje solo duro unos minutos pero se sintió como si fuera eterno, entre Rick que no quería hablar, Samanta que miraba a Morty como si fuera un bicho y Morty que se sentía realmente incomodo. Fue el peor viaje hasta la fecha y puede que en futuro haya peores viajes. Rick aterrizo en la entrada del garage y dejo la nave dentro. Al salir de la nave, Morty se quedo parado esperando a que Rick diga una palabra. Rick miro a Samanta a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

"B-Bien, Samanta. Yo necesito respuestas y veo que tu también. Primero habla tu" Dijo Rick mientras tomaba un sorbo de la cantimplora que siempre lleva en su bata de laboratorio "Ya sabes, mujeres primero y esas cosas de caballeros"

"Oh... Esta bien. Resulta que-" Samanta fue interrumpida cuando alguien abrió la puerta del garage

"Oye, Rick. ¿Tienes baterías AAA para el control del televisor?" Era Jerry

"Maldición Jerry. ¿No puedes tocar antes de entrar? Ademas, ¿No puedes ir a comprar a la tienda? ¿P-P-Piensas que yo tengo baterías que no uso?. No tengo ninguna, era vete. ¡Estamos ocupados aquí!" Dijo Rick mientras trataba de echar a Jerry del garage

"Espera. ¿Quien es ella?" Jerry apunto a Samanta

"Es grosero señalar, Jerry. ¡Ahora vete!" Rick seguía insistiendo pero Jerry no se iba.

"¿Porque me estas echando? ¿están haciendo algo raro, no?"

"Piensa lo que quieras Jerry. No me interesa, estábamos en medio de una conversación cuando tu entraste sin tocar la puerta. ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?"

"Bueno... si, pero-"

"Bien. Vete, estamos ocupados aqui" Rick abrió la puerta pero se encontró con Beth. Rick insulto en su mente

"¿Papa, sabes donde es el microondas?" Pregunto Beth

"Lo tome para repararlo. No calentaba mi comida como debería" Era un mentira y Morty lo sabia. Rick tomo el microondas para desarmarlo y usar las piezas para un nuevo aparato y de paso usar las piezas restantes en su pistola de portales "¿Porque no me haces un favor y te llevas a tu esposo? Estamos ocupados aquí"

"Oye, tengo derecho a estar aquí. Es mi casa y es mi garage. Quiero saber que es tan importante como para echarme?" Pregunto Jerry "Morty, dime que esta pasando aquí"

"Oh... Aah, B-Bueno" Morty estaba nervioso. Samanta suspiro y se paro delante de Morty

"Perdón pero no estamos haciendo nada raro" Dijo ella con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a Jerry

"Entonces porque Rick no quiere que yo sepa de que están hablando?" Pregunto Jerry

"No se. Papa siempre se pone así, ¿o no?"

"Bueno, si pero- Espera, ¿que dijiste?" Jerry pregunto "¿Acaso llamaste a Rick, Papa?"

"Si... ¿algún problema?" Samanta pregunto y Rick no sabia que decir

"Maldición, Samanta. ¡¿No podías mantener tu boca callada por unos cuantos minutos mas?!"

"Me mantuviste callada en la nave por media hora. ¿Porque tratas de ocultarles esto?" Pregunto Samanta "Tu me dijiste que tengo una hermana, como si fuera normal aparecer un día después de años y decirme que tengo una media hermana"

"Porque a diferencia de ti. A ellos tengo que explicarles las cosas lentamente. Mas aun al idiota que se caso con Beth"

"Papa ¿Que esta pasando?" Beth pregunto. Rick suspiro

"Esta bien. Jerry, Beth, ella es Samanta. Beth, ella es tu media hermana. Jerry ella es tu cuñada... como si eso importara"

"¿Hermana?" Pregunto Beth

"Media hermana. Tu madre no tuvo nada que ver en esto" Dijo Rick y se sentó en una silla para seguir bebiendo "Les explicare todo después. Primero quiero hablar con ella. Ahora podrían irse y seguir viviendo sus vidas?"

"... Porque no lo discutimos en la sala?" Pregunto Beth "Samanta, ¿no? Me gustaría saber mas de ti" Beth estaba sorprendida por el secreto que estuvo guardando Rick pero trato de no perder la cabeza por esto. Después de todo, Rick se había ido por 20 años. No debería sorprenderle esto.

"... Esta bien. Vamos, Papa" Samanta no parecia molestarle nada de esto, a diferencia de Rick

"Ugh"

* * *

Todos salieron del garage y fueron a la sala. Rick se quejo por dentro, de mala gana los siguió a los demás y se sentó en la sala con ellos. Beth comenzó a preparar un te, mientras esperaban ella comenzó a platicar con Samanta. Todos se quedaron callados mientras las dos hermanas hablaban.

"Bien Samanta. Cuéntanos, ¿De donde vienes?"

"P-Perdón, Beth. Pero creo que yo debería explicar eso primero. Samanta nació en un planeta el cual su nombre no puede ser pronunciado por el lenguaje humano. Allí los habitantes son exactamente igual a los humanos, solo unos pequeños rasgos los diferencian. Yo estaba dando una vuelta allí, buscando piezas para mis artefactos y daba la casualidad de que su madre estaba buscando también piezas, pero para naves. Todo empezó como charla amistosa pero después se desvió rápidamente. Ella termino embarazada"

"¿...Y?" Morty pregunto

"Fin"

"... N-No hay nada mas?" Morty insistió pero sacarle información a Rick requería mucho mas

"Podría haber, pero no"

"Déjalo, Morty" Dijo Samanta "Esta bien no entrar en detalles. Yo no quiero hablar de ello pero si quieres te lo resumiré. Después de que nací, mi madre murió en el parto. Papa cuido de mi hasta que hace 2 años decidí trabajar con el gobierno galáctico. Algo que a el no le gusto para nada y me abandono. Hace poco los deje por... unos problemas internos" Dijo Samanta, tratando de no revelar mucho "Así que me volví una especie de comerciante ilegal de armas y bombas..."

"Espera... ¿Vendes armas?" Pregunto Jerry

"¿Algún problema?" Samanta se puso a la defensiva

"N-No, esta bien" Jerry se puso nervioso y le susurro a Beth "No quiero una traficante de armas en mi casa"

"Es mi hermana, Jerry. Se respetuoso... ¿Entonces porque estas aquí?" Pregunto Beth

"Papa, apareció en el planeta en el que estaba instalada y me salvo de unos tipos a los que les debía dinero... y por venderles armas defectuosas a propósito"

"¿Que vas a hacer con esos tipos?" Pregunto Rick "Si son inteligentes, lo cual dudo, te seguirán hasta aquí"

"No te preocupes. Ya no me molestaran nunca mas" Dijo Samanta con una sonrisa rara

"¿P-Porque?" Morty pregunto

"Deje una bomba anti-materia en mi casa. Si entran a buscar algo, no quedara nada de ellos. Fácil como jugar al Ajedrez"

"... Eso es..."

"No te preocupes, Morty. Todo esta bajo control" Samanta se mostró totalmente despreocupada, casi como Rick cuando dice que todo esta bien... pero después se complica todo.

"Ummm. Si tu lo dices..." Morty no parecia convencido

"Pero debo decir que me sorprende verte, Beth. Papa nunca me hablo de ti"

"El tampoco me hablo de ti"

"Eso es porque era algo que no necesitaban saber. Samanta, las armas se las compras a Zul y ¿Después las vendes a terroristas o que?" Rick pregunto, parecía algo preocupado aunque pero su cara no expresaba preocupación. Solo su voz

"No solo las vendo. Las modifico y las vendo... Eso me recuerda, ¿que te paso? Me dijiste que no recordabas porque me dejaste"

"Si, tuve un problema hace poco. Un experimento me borro algunos recuerdos. Por eso te busque, necesitaba algo de información y ver si recuperaba algunos recuerdos" Dijo Rick

"El estuvo preguntando varias cosas hace unos días" Dijo Beth "Así que era por eso, un accidente" Beth se creyó la mentira de Rick. Por defecto, si ella lo cree, Samanta lo hará y también Jerry y Summers... aunque a ella no le importe mucho

"Así es. Disculpen, tengo que revisar algo en el garage, ustedes sigan hablando. Conozcanse entre si y hablen de lo diminutos que somos en el universo y esas cosas que no tienen sentido" Dijo Rick y agarro a Morty del brazo "Tu vienes conmigo"

* * *

Rick estaba escribiendo en una pizarra mientras Morty miraba. Rick le prohibió hablar en lo absoluto mientras el escribía. Rick termino de escribir en la pizarra y la puso frente a Morty; Tomo una regla y apunto a la pizarra. En la pizarra estaban dibujadas dos lineas, ambas con sus nombres, el de sus familias y amigos; En una estaba Samanta pero en la otra no. Rick tomo un respiro y comenzó a hablar

"B-Bien Morty. Presta atención, no lo repetiré de nuevo" Rick apunto a la primera linea dibujada "Esta es la dimensión de la que venimos, la dimensión C-137. En esta dimensión, Samanta murió a los 12 años debido a un accidente... en el cual admito que fue culpa mía. Si seguimos el transcurso de esta linea, es una realidad en la que ella murió y no tiene efectos sobre el futuro de ese mundo. Ahora si volvemos a ese día..." Rick apunto al inicio de la linea, de ella sale otra linea "Se crea una realidad alterna donde ella no murió, todo sigue exactamente igual con excepción de algunos acontecimientos menores. Esta es una realidad alterna donde Samanta no murió y solo cambio unos detalles; esta realidad se creo a partir de la dimensión de la que venimos, por eso todo es casi exactamente igual a la anterior, ¿Entiendes?"

"O-Oh... Creo... ¿No es algo bueno?"

"Si y no. Siempre que pasa algo como esto, el sujeto que debió morir termina muriendo de otra forma, generalmente mucho peor. No estoy seguro si esta teoría es correcta o no, tengo que hablar con Samanta sobre "ese día" y preguntar si el accidente paso de verdad. Si paso, demuestra que mi teoría es correcta y esta realidad se origino de este acontecimiento" Rick apunto de nuevo a las lineas "Morty, cuando tomas una decisión o pasa un acontecimiento en el que cambiara tu vida como la conoces, se crean mundos paralelos. Uno en el que tomas la decisión que cambiara tu vida y otra en la que no. Seria correcto decir que seguimos en la dimensión C-137, pero no en la original, estamos en un C-137 alternativo donde Samanta es la razón de su existencia"

"¿Es eso posible?"

"¿N-No te lo acabo de decir?" Rick suspiro debido a la ignorancia de Morty "Todavía tengo que asegurarme de que esta teoría sea correcta. Si lo es entonces tenemos un problema muy grave"

"¿C-Cual?"

"Samanta morirá prematuramente... no llegara a los 30... Tal vez le queden solo meses o unos cuantos años"

"¿C-Como?"

"No lo se. Una enfermedad desconocida, un ataque terrorista, destrucción de toda la vida como la conocemos en el mundo. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, el universo es una perra que solo quiere verte morir lentamente mientras come dulces y se ríe en nuestra cara" Rick se sentó en su escritorio y tomo otro sorbo de su cantimplora "No quiero sonar como un bastardo Morty pero... ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Rick apunto a Morty con su dedo mientras seguía bebiendo

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Porque siempre me culpas a mi?!"

"Solo soy racional! Si no me hubieras pedido esa pocion para poder tirarte a Jessica en ese baile de porquería no hubiéramos tenido que hacer todo esto. No tendría que ver de nuevo a Samanta y todo este lió nunca tendría lugar. Hubiera sido mejor que todo siga su curso y no hacer un desastre... Si hubiéramos vuelto a la Tierra y no ir a verla..." Rick hizo una pausa "Sal de aquí, Morty. Quiero estar solo"

"P-Pero-"

"¡Sal!" Rick grito y Mory salio. Rick quedo solo en el garage, bebiendo y mirando la foto vieja de Samanta "No me mires así, idiota. Si, fue mi culpa y tu lo sabias muy bien... solo que no quieras decírmelo en la cara"


	3. ¡Felicidades Morty, eres padre!

**A partir de aquí la historia sigue con la serie. La mayor parte va a ser del punto de vista de Samanta. Perdón por la tardanza, estuve en la facultad XD  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3** : ¡Felicidades Morty, eres padre!

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Samanta preparaba su "cama" para dormir. No ayuda el hecho de que ella tenga que compartir habitación con alguien y ese alguien resulto ser Summer. Según Beth, ellas podrían llevarse bien por el hecho de que tienen casi la misma edad, solo unos cuantos años las separan. Samanta suspiro, ella no se sentía cómoda compartiendo la habitación con ella, mas que nada porque Summer no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera una especie de bicho raro.

"... Te pareces al abuelo Rick" Dijo ella. Samanta se dio vuelta para mirarla

"¿Lo dices por el cabello?" Samanta pregunto

"Si. ¿Es pelirrojo natural?"

"... Si"

"Wow, te queda bien"

"... Gracias" Samanta puso las sabanas arriba del colchón sobre el que iba a dormir. Comenzó a sacar cosas de sus bolsillos, entre ellas estaba lo que parecía ser un arma "Summer, no toques nada. Necesito que todo este tal y como lo deje ¿entendiste?" Dijo Samanta mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio de Summer. "Después pondré todo en una caja o algo"

"¿Porque no quieres que toque nada?"

"No me gusta que la gente toque mis cosas, incluso si es familia. Me resulta raro que tengamos casi la misma edad y que sea tu tía"

"Si... a mi también me resulta raro"

"... Odio estos silencios incómodos"

"Entonces... ¿No puedes volver a tu casa?"

"Lo mas seguro es que mi casa haya explotado. Deje una bomba, si alguien entra a la fuerza explota"

"Ya veo... ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?"

"... No lo se, Summer. No lo se" Dijo Samanta y se recostó en el colchón mirando a la pared "Me alegra ver a papa después de tanto tiempo pero me esta tratando como una desconocida... ¿que le paso?" Samanta susurro la pregunta y cerro los ojos para dormir

"Te acostumbras... A mi me gustaría que pase mas tiempo conmigo, en lugar de eso se la pasa con Morty. ¿Que tiene el de especial? ¿Acaso el es su nieto favorito? ¿O es porque soy mujer?"

"Papa no tiene favoritos, Summer. Si así lo fuera el nunca me habría dejado"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Samanta se sentó en la sala de estar con Beth mirando la televisión. Ya que Samanta se quedo sin hogar, seguramente, ella decido quedarse por un tiempo con Su padre y el resto de su familia, los cuales Samanta esta tratando de llevarse bien. El desayuno fue tranquilo, Samanta vio a cada uno de sus familiares. Summer usaba su celular mientras desayunaba, evitando conversaciones. Morty estaba desayunando con los ojos entre cerrados, Jerry estaba mirando el diario con indiferencia, Beth comía mientras la incomodaba el silencio y Rick... estaba siendo Rick. Indiferente. Samanta trato de olvidar la incomodidad del desayuno y miro el televisor. Ella y Beth estaban viendo "Friends". Samanta estaba intrigada por el programa

"¿Phoebe siempre es tan estúpida?" Pregunto Samanta

"A veces" Respondió Beth

"Bueno, la ignorancia es una bendición supongo" Samanta siguió mirando el programa en silencio. Ella quería cambiar de canal pero Beth tenia el control y parecía que le gustaba el programa. Rick entro a la sala

"Samanta, ¿quieres venir conmigo y Morty? Vamos a dar una vuelta" Rick pregunto

"Si" Samanta se levanto rápidamente y acompaño a Rick al garage donde estaba la nave. Morty no estaba allí todavía "¿Donde esta Morty?"

"En el baño" Rick respondió con los brazos cruzados "Escucha, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿Estoy en problemas o algo parecido? ¿O quieres que me vaya?"

"No, para nada. Recuerda que aun hay cosas que necesito saber, cosas que no recuerdo muy bien. Dijiste que te deje porque te uniste con el gobierno, sabes que tuve mis razones para dejarte"

"Lo se. Eres un fugitivo. Tranquilo, yo también lo seré si descubran que fingí mi muerte"

"¿Como paso? ¿Y porque los dejaste?"

"Me di cuenta que... no me convenía. Son lo mas cercano a dictadores. Cierto que mantienen un orden en el universo y todo eso. Pero lo hacen mediante métodos muy... "ilegales". Yo quería renunciar, ellos no me dejaron, así que con ayuda de unos científicos me hice un clon. Este clon no tenia un cerebro funcional por lo que fue fácil matarlo y hacer de cuenta que me mataron. Me cambie el nombre pero solo unos pocos saben quien soy. Son personas en las que puedo confiar"

"Ya veo. Me alegra que te dieras cuenta que tan desgraciados son. Piensan que controlan todo y que se debe hacer lo que ellos quieran que hagamos. Son una mierda con patas, Samanta" Rick veo de su cantimplora

"Si, lo se ahora. Me sentí como una idiota"

"Si, lo eres" Dijo Rick

"... No diré nada porque se que lo merezco"

"Oye... quería preguntarte algo mas. En algún momento hice un experimento realmente cuestionable? ¿Algo de lo que no querías participar?" Rick pregunto. Samanta estaba confundida. Ella no recuerda nada parecido.

"No que yo recuerde. Solo te la pasabas experimentando con armas. Por eso me dedique al trafico de armas. Tu me enseñaste todo lo que se"

"Ya veo" Rick le dio una palmada en la espalda "Samanta, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras aquí. Beth esta bien con eso. Si Jerry viene a molestar no le hagas caso, es un idiota"

"Me di cuenta con solo verlo" Dijo Samanta. Morty entro al garage

"Rick, ¿llamaste idiota a mi papa de nuevo?"

"Si, Morty. Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que demuestre que tiene cerebro" Rick abrió la puerta de la nave "Ahora entren, vamos a un lugar"

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos Samanta se encontraba en un pequeño planeta con solo un local, una casa de empeño. Rick entro para buscar un defraculador, Morty y Samanta dieron una vuelta por el lugar para ver si había algo interesante. Samanta solo encontró basura, nada que llame su atención. "Si fuera la dueña haría de esto una tienda de armas de destrucción masiva" Dijo Samanta

"Tal parece que te gustan mucho las armas, Tía" Dijo Morty

"No me llames tía, Morty. Me hace sentir incomoda. Llámame Samanta"

"Lo se pero, yo nunca tuve un tío. Papa no tiene hermanos"

"Ya veo. Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Si quieres llamarme tía entonces esta bien, no me opondré"

"G-Gracias"

"De nada, Morty" Samanta siguió mirando tratando de buscar algo útil para ella pero sin suerte. Detrás de ella, Rick estaba discutiendo con el dueño

"Escúchame bien, no voy a pagar 70 smidgens por un desfraculador roto"

"Y yo ya te dije que es un resinador cuántico multifásico" Dijo el dueño con un tono gruñon

"¿Pero defracula?"

"Claro que no"

"Entonces es un defraculador roto"

"¡Como si usted supiera algo sobre fraculación! ¡Su planeta acaba de inventar los celulares y la cobertura es una mierda!"

"Si, y su especie come azufre"

"Ouch. Golpe bajo" Dijo Samanta. Ella vio que Morty estaba mirando con mucho interés un robot, tenia cuerpo de mujer, pechos grandes y solo llevaba ropa interior. A Samanta le resulto curiosamente familiar, entonces se acerco a verlo. Ella dio un par de golpes a la frente del robot "¿Donde lo vi antes?" Ella pregunto. Morty parecía muy interesado. Samanta sabia porque, el estaba en "esa" edad. A ella no le resultaba asquerosa la obsesión de Morty por el robot. Cada uno tiene lo suyo.

"Así que vamos a dejarlo en 60 smidgens y le estoy haciendo un favor. Añado un pedo al trato" Rick dio su ultima oferta. Morty se acerco a el

"Oye, Rick. ¿Crees que pueda llevarme algo de aquí?" Pregunto Morty "Como un recuerdo. Algo cool"

"No aqui, Morty. Vamos a otro lugar porque ya sabes, siempre hay otra casa de empeños" Rick dijo y el dueño del lugar solo giro los ojos

"Esta bien, es que sabes... Ese robot de alli parece bastante cool" Morty señalo al robot

"Parece cool, ¿huh? ¿Por eso lo quieres?" Al igual que Samanta, Rick sabia porque lo quería Morty

"Si, q-quiero decir. Es distinto a los cosas que hay en la tierra. Ademas, siempre me estas llevando a esos sitios locos por la galaxia y no tengo nada para... Ya sabe, para recordar esos viajes" Morty estaba poniendo una excusa algo estúpida para poder llevarse el robot. Rick le hizo una seña a Samanta para irse del lugar. Rick abrió la puerta para irse pero Morty seguía hablando "Seria como un recuerdo. Como si tu murieras o algo así, no tendría nada que me recordara todas las cosas que hemos hecho"

"Esta bien, tu ganas. Te doy 60 por el resinador y mi nieto quiere el robot sexual"

"Umm, papa. ¿Estas seguro?"

"No, pero no quiero que Morty me siga hablando sobre ello en el viaje de vuelta a casa" Dijo Rick "Morty, Toma a tu " _Amiga_ " y vamonos"

* * *

De vuelta en la tierra la familia estaba reunida en la mesa almorzando. Todos menos Morty quien estaba... haciendo lo suyo con el robot. El silencio se apodero del lugar mientras se oía el rechinido de la cama de Morty. Nadie dijo una palabra sobre el tema..

"¿Así que vamos a hacer como si no pasara nada?" Summer pregunto. A ella le preocupaba mucho esto "No digo que sea una mala idea, solo lo pregunto" Jerry suspiro

"Rick ¿Porque has dejado que Morty se traiga eso a casa?" Pregunto Jerry

"No se. ¿Que quieres que te diga? Penso que se veía cool" Dijo Rick. No le importaba nada a esta punto

"Jerry, solo ignora esto" Dijo Samanta "Piénsalo como su forma de sacarse el estrés... si es que lo tiene" Morty salio de su habitación, llego a la mesa y se tomo la caja entera de jugo de naranja que Samanta tenia en sus manos "M-Morty, yo estaba tomando ese jugo"

"P-perdón. Me vuelvo... me vuelvo arriba" Dijo Morty y corrió a las escaleras. Al poco tiempo se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la cama

"¡Es todo! Voy a intervenir" Dijo Jerry. Samanta soltó una carcajada "¿Y tu de que te ríes?"

"¿En serio vas a entrar allí mientras tu hijo esta teniendo sexo con un objeto inanimado? Cuéntame como te va"

"Ella tiene razón, Jerry. Déjalo solo, esta en esa edad. Solo estemos orgullosos de el" Dijo Beth

"Dios ¿Tan bajas deje las expectativas?" Pregunto Summer

"Si queremos culpar a alguien, tal vez" Dijo Samanta mientras seguía comiendo. Morty bajo de nuevo

"Rick ¿Puedes venir, por favor? Deprisa!" Morty grito y Rick subió con el

"Esta bien. Si oímos ruidos ahora si intervenimos" Dijo Beth

"Que Jerry lo haga, quiero ver al hombre de la casa trabajando"

"Lo dices porque trabajo en publicidad, ¿no?"

"Eso no es trabajo. Es engañar a la gente para que consuma un producto que termina siendo realmente horrible" Samanta robo un huevo frito del plato de Rick "Las publicidades del gobierno galáctico están hechas para lavar el cerebro a la gente. Por eso digo que no es un trabajo" De pronto comenzó a escucharse ruidos de arriba y todos corrieron a la habitación de Morty, incluso Samanta. Al entrar vieron que el robot se hacia transformado en una especie de esfera metálica.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Pregunto Jerry. La esfera hizo un ruido raro y de ella salio un bebe rosado con brazos donde deberían estar sus oídos. Samanta lo reconoció enseguida

"¿Que es esto?" Pregunto Beth. El robot volvió a transformarse

"Tal parece que el robot de Morty se diseño para algo mas que fines de semanas largos" Rick dijo. El puso al robot en la cama lo examino "Compilador genético, cámara de incubación. Si, esto es una fabrica de bebes y eso es mitad Morty, mitad quien sabe que"

"Yo se como arreglar esto, papa" Dijo Samanta sacando un arma "Morty, déjalo en la mesa para poder desintegrarlo"

"¡Espera, Tía! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!"

"Lo que tienes en tus brazos es un Gazorpazorp, Morty. Puede parecer una ternura ahora pero en unos días se volverá un monstruo. Solo tomo la ruta mas segura. Déjalo en la mesa para que tu tía lo desintegre hasta que solo queden cenizas" Samanta apunto al bebe de nuevo mientras Morty aun lo sostenía

"No puedes hacerlo, Tía. Soy un padre ahora. Tengo que hacerme responsable. ¿No es así?" Morty miro al bebe

"Morty ni se te ocurra ponerle-" Rick fue interrumpido a mitad de la oración

"Morty Junior"

"Mierda, Lo nombro" Dijo Rick

"Si lo hizo" Samanta guardo el arma

"Papa, Samanta. Es un ser vivo" Dijo Beth "Y es mitad humano"

"Y nació en suelo americano, lo que le da derecho-"

"A nadie le importa, Jerry" Dijo Samanta "Si supieras de lo que uno solo de esos monstruos es capaz, tomarías el arma y lo matarías para evitar un desastre de grandes proporciones"

"Ustedes hagan lo que quieran. Me llevare al robot al taller para investigarlo. No pierdan a esa cosa de vista. Como dijo Samanta, parece inofensivo pero sera peligroso mas tarde" Dijo Rick mientras cargaba el robot

"Como Insane Clown Posse" Dijo Jerry. Samanta no entendio la referencia

"Esa fue buena, Jerry. Llamaron del 2003 y quieren que les devuelvas el chiste. Vamos Samanta" Rick y Samanta bajaron al garage y pusieron al robot en la mesa. Rick se sentó y comenzó a examinarlo

"¿Porque lo examinas?" Pregunto Samanta

"Me resulta rara esta clase de tecnología, Samanta. Ademas nunca escuche sobre los Gazorpazorps. ¿Sabes donde queda su planeta?"

"Si, pero no te recomiendo ir. Es un desastre. El gobierno galáctico lo catalogo como planeta perdido. Quiere decir que no se molestaran en siquiera imponer orden allí. Un planeta caótico en todos los sentidos" Explico Samanta. Summer entro al garage.

"Fuera" Dijo Rick pero Summers no hizo caso

"¿Que haces?" Ella pregunto

"No puedo resolver el problema a la manera de Samanta gracias a las primitivas objeciones biológicas de tu familia. Así que es mejor que " _Morty Junior_ " sea criado por miembros de su propia especie" Rick saco su mano del robot "Que asco. Acabo de tocar el esperma de Morty. Samanta ¿Donde queda el planeta de los Gazorpazorps?"

"En el Sistema Andrómeda. Es el segundo planeta que órbita alrededor del sol" Dijo Samanta. Rick saco su pistola de portales y puso las coordenadas "¿Puedo tener una de esas?" Pregunto Samanta

"Después te enseño a hacer una. No es difícil, los materiales son el problema. Largo, Summer" Rick disparo y abrió un portal

"¿No necesitas un nuevo acompañante ahora que Morty tiene un hijo al cual cuidar?" Samanta recordó la conversación que tuvo con Summer en la noche, ella estaba celosa de Morty

"Perdón, Summer. Si quiero que una chica me acompañe, me llevaría a Samanta. No voy de aventuras con chicas" Rick estaba siendo sexista

"Claro, ¿Porque tener un pene me haría mas fácil entrar en un agujero?" Summer se paro frente al portal y un brazo gigante la agarro. En un instante Summer desapareció dentro del portal

"¡Mierda! Samanta quédate aquí y vigila al monstruo que Morty llama hijo" Rick entro al portal y este se cerro antes de que Samanta pueda hacer algo

"¡Espera!" Samanta dijo demasiado tarde "Mierda... ¿que le digo a Beth? Ella va a matarme si algo le pasa a Summer"


	4. Criando un Gazorpazorp

**Capitulo 4** : Criando un Gazorpazorp

Samanta estaba caminando, dando vueltas por el garage. Ella no quería salir y decirle a Beth que un Gazorpazorp salio de un portal, agarro a Summer y se la llevo. Samanta suspiro y decido salir del garage tranquilamente. Al salir del garage vio a Beth, Jerry y Morty en la sala de estar. Morty estaba sosteniendo al bebe Gazorpazorp. Samanta quería desintegrar al pequeño monstruo pero Morty seguía interponiéndose así que dejara que las cosas sigan su curso y ver que pasara. Si se va de las manos, ella lo matara y se las vera con Morty después.

"Lo estas haciendo bien, Morty" Dijo Jerry.

"¿En serio lo crees? No estoy haciendo demasiado en realidad" Dijo Morty. Samanta se sentó en el sofá con ellos. "¿Que hago si se pone a llorar?"

"Lo acuestas y lo dejas que llore" Dijo Beth

"¿Es en serio, Beth?" Samanta pregunto. "Dime que no hiciste eso con Morty"

"Claro que no" Beth soltó una carcajada. "Lo hice con Summer"

"... Era mejor que no lo admitas"

"Si, intentamos esa técnica con Summer y va a acabar siendo una stripper" Dijo Jerry y agarro al pequeño Gazorpazorp. "¿Verdad? Claro que lo hará. Se va a desnudar para llamar la atención porque no lo prestamos la suficiente" Jerry le hablaba al bebe.

"Deja de llenarle la cabeza con tus inseguridades, vas a hacer que acabe como Mort- Umm, Mortificado por los remordimientos" Beth se corrigió

"Ibas a decir Morty ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Samanta

"Buenos, no todos podemos ser criados como reptiles por un científico con un problema mental" Jerry se movió bruscamente y aumento el tono de su voz

"Jerry, no lo muevas bruscamente" Samanta se levanto del sillón. "Vas a hacer que te-" De pronto el bebe vomito ácido en el suéter de Jerry. El le paso el bebe a Samanta y trato de apagar el fuego con sus manos. Samanta soltó una risa y miro al bebe llorando. Ella podría deshacerse de el ahora que esta en sus manos. Pero no lo hizo, ella no sabia porque pero trato de consolarlo para evitar que siga llorando. "Shh. Ya paso. ¿Jerry te molesto? Si lo se. No sabe como cuidar de un niño"

"Oye, eso es ofensivo. Tengo dos hijos" Jerry dijo. Samanta vio a Morty por un momento.

"Aun así tus métodos son cuestionables"

"¿Si? ¿Y tu que sabes sobre paternidad?"

"... Touche"

"Paren ustedes dos! Dame a mi bebe!" Morty agarro al bebe de los brazos de Samanta. "Ustedes tres están locos. Voy a criar a Morty Junior yo solo"

"Al menos cámbiale el nombre. Es estúpido y no es original" Dijo Samanta

"No lo haré" Morty encendió el televisor y puso un canal para niños. Un hombre cantaba sobre las manos. El tono del programa era absurdo e infantil, perfecto para un bebe.

 _ **Where's you hands? There's your hands!  
**_ _ **And that's how we play happy hands!**_

El bebe se movió al ritmo de la canción y los tres adultos presentes miraron a Morty totalmente decepcionados. "Vas a arruinar a ese niño" Jerry y Samanta dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"En eso podemos estar de acuerdo" Dijo Beth

* * *

Samanta paso las siguientes horas mirando de cerca a Morty y a su "hijo". Morty le estaba ensañando a hablar, dibujar y lo dejaba delante de la televisión. Samanta no podia evitar notar que para la noche seguramente se vuelva un adulto. Pasaron 2 horas, máximo, y el Gazorpazorp ya tenia la apariencia y edad de un niño de 3 años. Samanta los miro desde la cocina y escucho la conversación que tenia Morty con su hijo. Beth y Jerry parecían totalmente decepcionados de Morty, Samanta no los culpaba. Morty apenas puede cuidarse de si mismo.

"Morty junior, vas a ser un niño muy especial, ¿A que si?" Dijo Morty.

"Ma.." Dijo Morty junior. Estaba a punto de decir sus primeras palabras

"¿Que haz dicho, Morty junior? ¿Ibas a decir mama? Di mama"

"Matar" Dijo el niño. Samanta saco su arma por precaución.

"No, di mama o papa"

"Masacre" Dijo el niño

"... Mama?"

"Masacre y Dominación" Dijo el niño y fue a golpear la pared con su cabeza.

"Estupendo, Morty" Dijo Jerry mientras leía el periódico.

"Morty" Samanta tomo a Morty del brazo. "Ven conmigo por un momento" Samanta lo llevo a la cocina, Beth estaba poniendo algo en el horno. "Beth, afuera. Voy a hablar con tu hijo"

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunto Beth. "¿Es sobre el bebe?"

"Tiene todo que ver con el bebe. Morty, si dejo que el chico crezca, nos matara a todos"

"¿Como puedes estar tan segura?" Pregunto Morty.

"¡Su primer palabra fue Matar, pedazo de... !" Samanta detuvo su insulto ya que tenia a Beth a su lado. "Se que puede ser duro, pero " _eso_ " es extremadamente peligroso. Cuando el momento llegue, le disparare en la cara. Lo quieras o no"

"¿Y que tal si cambio su forma de pensar? ¿Si hago que cambie?"

"Morty, no puedes cambiar miles de años de instinto destructivo... Aunque..." Samanta se asomo desde la cocina y vio al bebe golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. "Es mitad humano... e idiota como tu"

"¡Oye!" Morty trato de defenderse.

"Voy a hacer un trato contigo, Morty. Si puedes cambiar su actitud para cuando llegue a la adultez, entonces no lo matare. Ten en cuenta que sera como domar un tiburón con patas" Samanta guardo su arma y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. " _Seria mas fácil si me pagaran por matarlo, no me arrepentiría de nada_ " Dijo Samanta en voz baja.

* * *

Al cabo de otro par de horas, Samanta volvió a la sala de estar para ver como le iba a Morty. Ella vio a Morty junior dibujando en papel, y otro dibujos colgados en la pared. Todos eran lo mismo, el matando personas. Samanta suspiro y miro a Morty, el estaba cansado. Morty junior se levanto y le dio otro dibujo a su padre.

"Esto es para ti, Papa" Dijo. Morty miro el dibujo y no estaba contento

"Oh, vaya... Bueno. Escúchame, Morty junior. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Matar esta mal, Mal" Dijo Morty, pero Morty junior comenzó a reírse en su cara.

"Eres tonto, papa"

"No, Morty junior. Estoy hablando en serio. Necesitas concentrar tu energía en otra cosa" Morty encendió el televisor y lo primero que apareció era una competencia de baile. "¿Que tal el baile? ¿Quieres aprender a bailar?"

"Me gusta bailar" Dijo Morty junior. Samanta pensó que al menos logro algo con el. "Sobre las tumbas de mis enemigos" y perdió todas sus esperanzas en tan solo un par de segundo.

"¡No, Morty junior!" Morty ya no sabia que hacer. Era un caso perdido. Morty junior vio al cartero dejando las cartas bajo la puerta y fue corriendo a la puerta.

"Papa ¿Puedo salir afuera?" pregunto Morty junior.

"¡No, no puedes!"

"Pero es donde están las personas y los animales"

"Si, Morty. Déjalo salir" Dijo Samanta y le mostró su arma. "Puedo mostrarle a Morty junior como se cambia el pasto de color verde a rojo" Dijo con una sonrisa. Morty junior pensaba que era un juego.

"Pero el no puede salir porque..." Morty trataba de pensar en una excusa rápida. "¡El aire es venenoso para ti! Si sales de esta casa, morirás. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"... Que original, Morty" Samanta murmuro

"¿De verdad?" Morty junior le creyó la mentira

"De verdad. Así que vamos a quedarnos aquí dentro y... vamos a bailar. ¿Que te parece?" Morty comenzó a bailar. "Mira, mira. Vamos a bailar, ven. Baila conmigo. Nos encanta bailar"

"¿Porque nos encanta bailar?" Pregunto Morty junior

"¡Porque lo digo yo!" Morty grito y espanto a Morty junior.

"Buen trabajo, Morty" Dijeron Jerry y Beth.

"Morty, da la señal y sacare a tu hijo de su miseria. Hasta donde lo veo, no puedes controlarlo"

"Por favor, Tía. Dame mas tiempo, conseguiré algo"

"Te doy hasta esta noche. Ten en cuenta que los estoy vigilando de cerca"

"Gracias, Rick no me daría una oportunidad. A propósito, ¿donde esta?" Pregunto Morty.

"Oh... El y Summer fueron a investigar el planeta de Morty junior. Apuesto a que están perfectamente bien"

* * *

Rick y Summer estaban encadenados y apunto de ser juzgados (por culpa de Rick) delante del pueblo de mujeres Gazorpazorp. Delante de Rick había una mujer Gazorpazorp que no pudo evitar preguntar porque el y Summer estaban siendo juzgados. Rick respondió como mejor sabe hacerlo.

"Pues, porque tengo un gran... ya sabes. Un pene entre mis piernas" Summer ignoro su respuesta. "¿Y tu?"

"El peor crimen que una mujer puede cometer" Dijo y camino hacia la juez.

"Veronica Ann Bennett, te declaro culpable de tener un flequillo horrible" Dijo la juez

"... ¿Que mierda de juzgado es este?" Pregunto Rick. Después de darle su sentencia a la mujer delante de ellos, Rick y Summers fueron llevados frente a la juez.

"Rick y Summer de la tierra. Por los crímenes de traición contra la mujer y por haber hecho el sonido del que no hablamos porque no existe" Summer miro a Rick con odio y asco. "Están condenados a..."

"¿A que? ¿Una noche en el sofá?" Pregunto Rick en tono sarcástico

"Muerte"

"Oh..."

"No sabes cuanto te odio en estos momentos" Dijo Summer

"No me digas"

* * *

Samanta volvió a la sala de estar y se encontró a Morty junior mirando la televisión, ya era un adolescente y para colmo estaba fumando. Samanta no podía creer que haya crecido tan rápido. Era mas de lo que esperaba.

"Oye" Dijo ella. "En esta casa no se fuma. Respeta las reglas de la casa"

"¡Púdrete!" Dijo Morty junior. Samanta saco su arma y le apunto en la cabeza. "Woah, espera, Estaba bromeando" Morty junior se cubrió, Samanta era capaz de apretar el gatillo aquí y ahora, y el lo sabia.

"Dilo de nuevo si tienes las pelotas, animal desagrade-" Morty entro a la sala y Samanta oculto el arma. "Hola, Morty. Parece que Morty junior creció bastante. Necesitamos hacer " _algo_ " al respecto"

"Lo haremos después, Samanta" Morty vio el cigarrillo en la mano de Morty junior. "Morty junior, ¿estas fumando? ¡No lo apruebo!"

"¿Que vas a hacer, castigarme? ¡No puedo salir de este maldito lugar!"

"¿Y que? Puedes hacer cosas aquí dentro. Puedes tocar la guitarra, puedes masturbarte"

"Te apuesto a que lo hace cuando no estas viendo" Dijo Samanta.

"¡No quiero masturbarme, quiero conquistar el planeta!" Morty junior grito.

"Debes admitir que tiene un objetivo en la vida, Morty" Dijo Samanta.

"¡Ves! ¡Ella me entiende!"

"No me metas en esta conversación, masturbador" Samanta no quería estar de acuerdo con el

"¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¿Quien crees que va a quererte si conquistas el planeta, Morty junior?"

"Amor. Es lo único que te preocupa. ¿Que hay de las armas? ¿Y la dominación del enemigo?"

"Lo dice en niño que le teme a mi arma"

"¡Se acabo! No mas History Channel!" Morty apago la televisión. "¡Esta tele es solo para dibujos animados y videojuegos!"

"¡Odio los videojuegos!"

"¡Retractate!" Ambos comenzaron a pelearse por el control remoto. Morty se enoja, empuja a Morty junior y lo tira hasta el sofá. Morty junior parecía que iba a llorar

"¡Ha sido sin querer! No quería hacerlo" Morty se disculpo.

"¡No aguanto mas!" Morty junior tiro el control remoto al suelo y corrió hacia la puerta. "¡Prefiero respirar veneno que vivir otro minuto mas contigo!"

"¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera!" Morty no pudo evitar que abra la puerta. Morty junior salio por la puerta y comenzó a respirar, esperando a que el veneno lo mate... claro que se dio cuenta que todo era una mentira.

"¡Mi vida fue una mentira!" Morty junior salio corriendo por la calle y gritando. "¡Dios esta muerto! ¡El gobierno es ridículo! ¡Acción de gracias es sobre matar indios! ¡Jesús no nació en Navidad, solo se apropiaron del día, era una festividad pagana!"

"... Di lo que quieras, Morty. Pero History Channel si lo educo mejor que tu..." Samanta saco su arma. "Bueno... Es hora de cazar un Gazorpazorp salvaje"

"¡No! ¡No lo mataras!"

"¡¿Te estas escuchando, Morty?! Probablemente salga a matar gente. ¿Que es mejor? ¿Que lo mate yo o la policía? ¡Vos decidís!" Morty corrió a la casa y Samanta lo siguió. Morty fue a ver a su padre, lo que Samanta cree que es una mala idea en primer lugar. ¿Que hara Jerry al respecto?

"¡Papa!"

"¿Si, Morty?"

"Mi hijo va a conquistar el planeta, y yo soy demasiado joven para conducir. ¿Puedes ayudarme a traerlo de vuelta?"

"Seamos realistas, lo máximo que conquistara es un condado"

"Ahora no Samanta"

"¿Que? ¿Ya no me vas a llamar tía?"

"Bueno, Morty. Supongo que si podría ayudarte. Pero antes un trago de un enorme vaso de ¡Te lo dije!" Jerry comenzó a beber de un vaso imaginario.

"Tu padre es un idiota, Morty" Samanta agarro las llaves del auto de Jerry que estaban en la mesa. "Vamos, yo conduzco"

"Oye, son mis llaves"

"En una emergencia, te portas como un idiota. Te lo mereces" Samanta agarro a Morty de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta el auto. Ambos se metieron, se pusieron los cinturones y se prepararon para perseguir a Morty junior.

"¡Vamos! ¡Arranca!" Morty grito, pero Samanta se detuvo. "¿Que pasa?"

"... ¿Como se conduce esto?"

"¡¿Es una broma?!"

"Oye, yo manejo naves espaciales. No esta clase de vehículos" Samanta metió la llave y arranco el motor. "Bueno, al menos puedo arrancarlo"

"Oye, no te llevaras mi auto" Jerry abrió la puerta del auto y trato de sacar a Samanta del auto.

"Bien" Samanta le apunto con su arma. "Tu conduces"

"El arma no es necesaria"

"Lo se, pero me siento como un dios con ella. Ya sabes, decido quien vive y quien muere. Tal y como dios lo hace"

"¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar?!" Morty interrumpió a Samanta. "Necesitamos encontrar a Morty junior"

"Bien, Jerry, tu conduce" Jerry entro al auto y los tres fueron a buscar a Morty junior.

* * *

Encontrar a Morty junior fue fácil, solo había que seguir el rastro de destrucción. Sorprendentemente, no había ni un solo policía tratando de detenerlo, ni siquiera había policías en las calles. Morty junior estaba golpeando un auto hasta que vio el auto en el que Morty, Samanta y Jerry estaban. El detuvo el auto y comenzó a golpearlo.

"¡Oye! ¡Detente!" Jerry grito y toco la bocina para ahuyentarlo.

"Buen intento, Jerry"

"Dios mio, Papa. Salgan del auto" Morty grito. Todos salieron del auto gusto antes de que Morty junior lo levante por lo aires. "Morty junior, no! Soy yo. Soy tu padre" Morty trato de hablar con el. Samanta se levanto y sin dudar le disparo. Samanta le dio en uno de sus brazos y Morty junior dejo caer el auto cerca de Jerry.

"Se acabo el tiempo, Morty. Le llego la hora" Samanta apunto a la cabeza de Morty junior, pero Morty la detuvo.

"No espera, déjame hablar con el"

"Estoy siendo muy permisiva contigo. Algo que nunca hago"

"Por favor" Morty suplico. Samanta siguió apuntando a Morty junior quien se había detenido por el disparo que recibió en el brazo.

"Maldición, Morty" Samanta bajo el arma y la guardo. "Me debes una. En serio... llevatelo de aquí antes de que lo mate a tiros" De pronto Rick y Summer llegaron en una nave color rosa. Rick salto de la nave con una pistola en mano.

"¡Hazte a un lado Morty!" El grito.

"¡No!" Morty se puso frente a Morty junior

"¡Morty, esa es una de las criaturas mas agresivas y violentas del universo!"

"¿Que? Le estuve hablando a la pared?" Dijo Samanta. Morty empujo a Rick y lo tiro al suelo.

"El es mi hijo. ¡Si le haces daño vas a tenes que matarme, Rick!" Morty grito. Morty junior miro a su alrededor, la destrucción que ha ocasionado. Al dentro de el se dio cuenta que no estaba bien lo que hizo.

"Papa, estoy tan confundido"

"Lo se, Morty junior. Lo siento mucho. Acabe mintiéndote y gritándote como mis padres habían hecho conmigo. Los padres son solo niños teniendo niños. En un momento te gusta un robot brillante, y al siguiente estas peleando con tu hijo alienigena"

"¿Soy alienigena?" Morty junior pregunto.

"¿Acaso Morty esta teniendo una conversación con un Gazorpazorp? ¿Que carajo paso mientras no estaba, Samanta?" Pregunto Rick

"Nada... Pero parece que Morty si pudo cambiarlo después de todo" Samanta miro a la nave en la que Rick y Summer llegaron. "Que nave mas horrible. ¿No la tenían en negro?"

"No, no volveré a ese planeta nunca mas" Dijo Rick. Summer se unió a la conversación.

"Yo volvería... Pero sin ti"

"Si, si, lo que digas Summer... Pero ¿no es interesante? después de todo lo que hemos pasado en ese planeta todo fue por nada" Dijo Rick. "Te hace pensar"

"¿No crees que te hace replantearte tu regla de no llevar chicas a tus aventuras?" Pregunto Summer

"No. Diria que teniendo en cuenta por lo que hemos pasado, yo tenia razón todo el tiempo y que cualquier revelación sobre cuestiones de genero solo ha sido una proyección de tu inseguridad femenina. Por mira esto" Rick le tiro un par de llaves a Summer. "Tienes una nave rosa. Conduce por ahí y vive momentos felices. Tal vez eso haga que te calles" Rick se dirigió a Samanta. "Bueno, demos por terminado el día de hoy. Debió haber sido un desastre para ambos"

"No te lo imaginas. Morty puede ser un dolor en el trasero la mayor parte del tiempo... Pero uno se encariña"

"Ya veo... Te convencio para que no mates al niño"

"Y cai como una estupida" Samanta y los demas miembros de la familia Smith volvieron a la casa para cenar. Ninguno dijo una palabra sobre los eventos del dia de hoy y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir. No sabia porque, pero Samanta tenia el presentimiento de que algo raro pasaria mañana...


	5. Rixty Minutes (parte 1)

**Perdón** **por no publicar en tanto tiempo. Estuve ocupado con varias cosas. Este año voy a enfocarme mas en escribir fanfiction, el único problema es mi vicio con la play XD acabo de comprar un juego y no puedo parar :P Voy a publicar los fines de semana. La segunda parte viene este sábado, hoy no tuve tiempo de nada.  
A propósito, me vi el primer capitulo de la nueva temporada. ¡FUE INCREÍBLE! Era lo que necesitaba.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5** : Rixty Minutes (parte 1)

 _La televisión... Es una fuente de entretenimiento sin precedentes... Tan majestuosa, tan innovadora... Que uno puede ver cualquier estupidez, pudre cerebros y aun asi no importarle en lo mas mínimo la persona que esta a su lado o lo que esta viendo. La televisión en si tiene un efecto hipnótico que hace que te sientes en el sillón y veas cualquier cosa que te tire a la cara. Si te gusta o no, no importa. Lo terminaras viendo de todas formas porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer. ¿Dicen que la computadora reemplaza al televisor? Están muy equivocados._

Rick estaba viendo la televisión con su familia, todos estaban sentados viendo un Reality Show. Rick se sentía obligado a estar allí, al igual que Morty y Samanta. Mas que nada porque solo tienen una televisión y el único que tiene el control ahora es Jerry. Samanta no podía creer que a la gente del planeta tierra les interese ver esa clase de programa y no espero para quejarse de eso.

"Dios Mio, ¡¿Como pueden ver esta porquería?!" Dijo Samanta, cansada de ver a un idiota eligiendo a una esposa. "Toda esta mierda es falsa, prefiero ver como la gente se mata en el "Black Friday". Eso si es entretenimiento"

"Shh!" Beth callo a Samanta.

"¿En serio, Beth? ¡¿Tu también?!" Samanta no dejaba de quejarse, ella se cruzo de brazos y siguió mirando el televisor. El "Novio" estaba a punto de elegir a su futura esposa en una isla tropical, obviamente era un set de televisión, pero la gente se lo cree todo. Solo estaban el y dos mujeres.

"Cynthia" Dijo el y todos en la habitación, a excepción de Rick, Samanta y Morty, se emocionaron.

"Oh, Dios Mio. No, no, no" Dijo Jerry

"¡Te lo dije!" Grito Summer

"Esperenlo..." Beth estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba.

"¿Querrías... NO ser mi esposa? Elijo a Veronica" Dijo el novio y corrió hacia la otra mujer

"¡No puede ser!" Grito Summer

"¡Si!" Grito Jerry de felicidad

"¡Lo sabia!" Dijo Beth

"¿Porque eliguio a Verónica?!" Pregunto Summer

"Porque la ama" La respuesta de Jerry fue algo absurda. En ese programa nadie se amaba. Lo hacían por dinero.

"Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, Summer, nada importo y toda la serie fue estúpida" Dijo Rick.

"Me sacaría los ojos antes de volver a ver esta estupidez" Dijo Samanta.

"¿A si? Tengo una idea para ustedes" Dijo Jerry. "Porque no nos enseñan su concepto de buena televisión para que nosotros nos caguemos sobre el"

"Creí que no lo ibas a pedir nunca" Rick se levanto del sillón, agarro el decodificador del televisor y lo tiro al suelo, rompiendo la tapa y abriéndolo. Jerry estaba a punto de levantar del asiento y golpear a Rick en la cara, pero parece que estaba muy cómodo así que ni se movió. Samanta y Morty se acercaron a Rick para ver que estaba haciendo exactamente. Rick instalo un cristal rosa en el decodificador.

"Cool, ¿Eso es Zantonita Cristalizada?" Pregunto Morty. "Conduce electrones a través de otras dimensiones" Morty le explico al resto de su familia para demostrar lo inteligente que es, pero fallo ya que nadie le prestaba atención.

"Correcto al 20%, como es habitual, Morty. Lo importante es que acabo de actualizar la tele con programación de toda realidad habida y por haber" Explico Rick

"Espera, ¿Entonces podremos ver Showtime Extreme?" Jerry pregunto.

"¿Que tal Showtime Extreme de un mundo en el que los hombres evolucionaron del maíz?" Rick encendió el televisor y se mostró a dos hombres "Maíz". Uno llevaba traje y le apuntaba al otro con un arma.

 _"No somos tan diferentes tu y yo. Ambos somos maíces de acción" Dijo el maíz con traje. El otro maíz, que tenia un arma pegada a su espalda, dio un paso atrás._

 _"Si... Pero un de nosotros es maíz muerto!" El dijo, se quito el arma de la espalda y le disparo en la cara._

"ABURRIDO" Dijo Summer

"Summer, te acabas de pasar tres meses viendo a un hombre elegir una esposa de mentira" Dijo Samanta. "No sabes lo que es entretenimiento de verdad"

"¿Y que? ¿Seria mejor se hubiesen sido maíz?" Pregunto Jerry.

"Jerry, no lo entiendes. Esto es televisión infinita, de universos infinitos. Mira" Rick cambio de canal y la imagen cambio de hombres maíz a un hombre común y corriente comiendo mierda, realmente estaba comiendo mierda y parece que lo disfrutaba demasiado, es mas parece que es adicto a ella. "Una película de un tipo comiendo mierda" Rick vuelve a cambiar de canal. Ahora habían varias personas matándose a golpes en una muestra de antigüedades. "Una muestra de antigüedades violenta, espero que termine mal" Rick cambio de nuevo y lo que sigo después sorprendió a todos menos a Rick. Jerry estaba en televisión, en el programa de Letterman. "El Show de Letterman de una realidad donde Jerry es famoso"

"Espera, ¿Que?" Jerry se levanto del asiento. "Regresa!"

"¿Que rayos fue eso?" Beth pregunto.

"Si lo se, no se a donde va esto" Dijo Rick, el televisor mostraba a un solo de peluche cagando telarañas y pegándolas en una esquina de la calle. "Aunque podría ser interesante"

"¡Rick, vuelve!" Jerry grito.

"¡No, déjalo! Me esta gustando ese osito" Dijo Samanta, pero Rick cambio de canal y puso de nuevo al hombre que estaba comiendo mierda. "Glenn, esto es una orden judicial. Dice que ya no puedes comer mas mierda" Dijo la madre de Glenn y el miro a la cámara de forma dramática.

"¿Sabes, Jerry? Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. Este programa es bueno" Dijo Rick y dejo el canal donde estaba

"¡Rick!" Jerry se quejo. Mas de media hora había pasado y Rick seguía cambiando de canal, buscando que ver cuando Jerry ya estaba al limite de su paciencia. "Rick, ¿Podemos volver al canal donde me entrevista Letterman?" Rick siguió cambiando de canales he ignoro a Jerry.

"El infinito es un numero muy grande, Jerry. No recuerdo que canal era" Dijo Rick.

"Umm, Papa, no creo que el Infinito cuente como un numero" Dijo Samanta. "Creo que es mas como un concepto"

"¿Tu que sabes?" Dijo Rick cambiando de canales. En ese momento paso un canal donde estaba Jerry. Todos se sorprendieron y le pidieron que vuelva. "¿En serio? Bien" Rick volvió a poner el canal donde estaba Jerry.

"Dios Mio, Papa esta en Atlas de las Nubes" Dijo Summer

"¡Estoy en Atlas de las Nubes!" Dijo Jerry, emocionado por estar en televisión. "¿Que es Atlas de las Nubes?"

"Debe ser una mala parodia de Game of Thrones" Dijo Samanta. "Mira ese maquillaje horrible"

"¿Como es esto posible?" Pregunto Beth.

"Lineas temporales infinitas, posibilidades infinitas" Dijo Rick. "Incluyendo una linea temporal en la que Jerry es una estrella de cine. Miren, se están emocionando sobre los aspectos equivocados de este aparato. Digo, miren todo esto" Rick cambio de canales, mostrando diferentes realidades y miles de programas de realidad alternos. "Ahora, He aquí mi pregunta: ¿Quien quiere ver programas delirantes al azar de diferentes dimensiones y quien quiere obsesionarse de forma narcisista con sus yo alternativos?"

"Yo quiero ver mi vida alternativa" Dijeron Beth, Jerry y Summer al mismo tiempo. Rick suspiro y saco unas gafas de su bata.

"Como quieran, estas gafas escanean retinas y permiten ver lineas temporales paralelas de versiones correspondientes genéticamente de sus ojos" Rick tomo las gafas y las tiro a la cocina. "Matense por ellas" Jerry, Beth y Summer salieron corriendo tras las gafas como si fueran perros tras una pelota.

"Vaya, no sabia que estuvieran tan desesperados" Dijo Samanta.

"¿Tu no quieres ver?" Pregunto Rick.

"La verdad si, pero no estoy tan desesperada. Sigamos viendo los programas, tengo curiosidad por ver que mas hay en televisión"

"Si, Rick, cambia de canal" Dijo Morty y los tres siguieron mirando televisión. Lo primero que apareció fue realmente inesperado. Un hombre con los ojos llenos de hormigas promocionando su tienda de artículos baratos.

"... ¿Esto tiene sentido para alguno de ustedes?" Pregunto Samanta. Rick se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la televisión. "Yo creo que iré a ver como están los demás. Llámenme si hay algo impactante" Samanta entro a la cocina y vio a Jerry usando las gafas.

"¿Que ves Jerry?" Pregunto Beth.

"Veo blanco... Mucho blanco" Jerry hizo una pausa y empezó a sonreír como idiota. "Woah, yo también amo consumir cocaína contigo, Johnny Deep" Beth le saco las gafas a Jerry.

"¡Dame eso! Ya hablamos mucho sobre ti" Beth se puso las gafas.

"¿Que ves Beth?" Pregunto Samanta.

"Estoy operando a un paciente... Pero no es un caballo, ¡Es un humano!" Dijo Beth emocionada

"Eso es genial, Beth. Siempre quisiste ser una cirujana de verdad" Dijo Jerry.

"Soy una cirujana de verdad" Dijo Beth, enojada.

"Técnicamente lo es" Dijo Samanta. "En animales, pero lo es"

"Te toca, Summer" Jerry le dio las gafas a Summer y ella las tomo con entusiasmo.

"Al fin" Ella se puso las gafas y emitieron un sonido negativo. "No veo nada"

"Bueno, deberías elegir otra linea temporal diferente, es decir, si tu padre y yo alcanzamos nuestros sueños es posible que tu nunca llegaras a nacer" Dijo Beth. "Eso lo dije mal. Lo exprese MUY mal"

"Yo habría elegido mejor mis palabras, Beth" Dijo Samanta.

"Bien, voy a buscar un mundo en el que se molestaran de darme a luz..." Summer se puso las gafas de vuelta y apretó el botón para cambiar de realidad. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que encontró uno. "Estamos jugando Yahtzee"

"Esto se puso muy deprimente demasiado rápido" Dijo Samanta y le saco a Summer las gafas. "Veamos en que líos me meto en otras realidades" Samanta se puso las gafas y la primer realidad estaba en negro, ella no existía en esa linea temporal. "Interesante" Samanta apretó el botón hasta que encontró una imagen. "Vaya, estoy como Summer... Aquí hay algo..."

"¿Que ves?" Pregunto Beth.

"Bueno... Estoy en una nave... y hay unas personas arrodilladas frente a mi" Ella vio a un hombre a su lado y hablo con ella.

 _"Estos son los que empezaron el motín ¿Que hacemos con ellos?" El pregunto._

 _"Fácil, hay que demostrarle a la tripulación que le pasa a los tripulantes que hace un motín" La Samanta de esa linea temporal saco una espada de su cinturón. "¡Soy la capitana de esta nave! ¡Todo aquel que se aponga a mis ordenes recibirá una muerta lenta y dolora!" Samanta le corto el cuello a su primer victima y en ese momento se quito las gafas._

"Wow... Eso si fue... Diferente"

"¿Que viste?" Pregunto Summer.

"Parece que en esa linea temporal me dedique a la piratería espacial. Soy una capitana y acabo de cortarle la garganta a un miembro de mi tripulación" Explico Samanta. "Supongo que todo puede pasar"

"Si, si... ¿Me das esas gafas de nuevo?" Dijo Jerry.

"Como quieras" Samanta le dio las gafas a Jerry. "Pero después quiero ver esa linea temporal de nuevo" Jerry la ignoro y miro sus vidas alternativas. Samanta se sentó en la cocina y espero su turno. Por un momento se puso a pensar porque le paso lo mismo que a Summer. ¿Porque ella no estaba en varias dimensiones? ¿Sera que no nació en esas o paso algo mas?. Eventualmente llego su turno y se puso las gafas. Samanta al principio vio todo negro como la primera vez así que cambio de dimensión y no había nada, sigo cambiando hasta que encontró una imagen. Esta vez estaba en prisión. "Ahora estoy en prisión" Dijo ella.

"¿Que haces allí?" Pregunto Summer.

"No se, pero creo que estoy por averiguarlo" Afuera de la celda había un hombre vestido de negro.

 _"¿Vas a hablar?" Pregunto el._

 _"... No tengo razones para hablar" Dijo Samanta._

 _"Vas a decirme donde se esconde tu grupo y quienes son. No toleraremos que ustedes nos sigan ridiculizando"_

 _"Tranquilo, mi grupo me sacara de aquí ahora. Lo único que debes saber es que estarás muerto para cuando pase"_

 _"Dudo mucho que eso pase. Esta prisión es impenetrable. La prisión con mas alta seguridad en la galaxia, no creo que-" La única entrada y salida de las celdas se abrió con una explosión, seguida de disparos de armas láser. Uno de esos disparos le dio al hombre en la cabeza._

 _"... Te lo dije" Samanta vio a una mujer acercándose a la celda, ella tenia su cara cubierta por una mascara de payaso y llevaba ropa negra._

 _"Llegamos a tiempo, T-99" Dijo ella y abrió la puerta._

 _"Te debo una, D-409. Ahora salgamos de aquí" Dijo Samanta y ambas salieron de la prisión. Samanta se saco las gafas y suspiro._

"Bueno, en algo no cambio"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Jerry

"En ambas dimensiones estoy contra la ley" Después de un rato, Jerry y Beth no paraban de hablar sobre lo exitosas que eran sus vidas alternativas. Summer tomo las gafas de nuevo y se encontró buscando otra dimensión. Cuando la encontró se decepciono completamente.

"Uuhh, no estamos jugando Yahtzee... Estamos jugando Serpientes y Escaleras" Dijo Summer y tiro las gafas al suelo. "Parece que cuando yo existo la vida es mucho mas predecible y aburrida"

"Bueno, cuando dos personas crean una vida juntos abandonan sus vidas individuales" Dijo Beth, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Summer.

"Por favor. No somos héroes por haber hecho el amor sin preservativo en la graduación" Dijo Jerry mientras tomaba las gafas de nuevo.

"Oh, ya veo. Ahora que sabes que tu vida podría haber sido mejor, me culpas a mi por perder tu éxito" Beth empezó a discutir con Jerry.

"Bueno, ahora que sabemos que tu crees que se están cambiando las mesas, pensabas que no podían cambiarse"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Todo este tiempo pensabas: "¿Que hubiera pasado si ese perdedor de Jerry no me hubiese convencido de que no abortara?" Pues ya lo sabes. Serias una doctora, también beberías vino sola en una casa llena de pájaros exóticos. Mientras que yo estaría en el yate de DiCaprio, ¡Tirándome a Kristen Stewart!" Jerry grito.

"¿Pensabas en abortar?" Pregunto Summer. Samanta se alejo lentamente de la cocina y vio de lejos como todo se complicaba.

"Todos piensan en eso. Evidentemente, yo soy la versión de mi que no lo hizo. Así que, de nada" Dijo Beth.

"Si, de nada, Summer" Dijo Jerry.

"¿En serio le están diciendo eso a su propia hija?" Pregunto Samanta. "Eso no se hace"

"¿Tu que sabes, Samanta?" Pregunto Jerry.

"Se que al menos no soy narcisista como todos ustedes. ¿Tanto les importa como hubieran sido sus vidas si no hubieran tenido a Summer? ¿Tan desesperados estan por éxito en sus vidas? Pues les diré algo, están estancados aquí porque tomaron una decisión. Si no quieren a Summer entonces díganlo, pero creo que indirectamente lo acaban de decir"

"Si, Samanta tiene razón, es un verdadero placer ser criada por padres que se obligaron a seguir juntos en lugar de ser felices" Dijo Summer y todos se callaron. Rick entro a la cocina y saco una caja de galletas de la alacena.

"Uf, ¿Que les paso? ¿Descubrieron que sus vidas no son tan buenas como las alternativas?" Pregunto Rick.

"Ellos si, yo por otro lado me alegra estar aquí. Mis yo alternativos deben estar bajo mucha presión" Dijo Samanta.

"Suele pasar, querida. Morty y yo acabamos de descubrir una serie llamada "Ball Fondlers" ¿Quieres venir a verlo con nosotros?"

"... Si, porque no" Samanta siguió a Rick al sofá y vieron la serie Ball Fonlers. La serie estaba llena de acción, tanta acción que parecía imposible que una serie así llegara a existir siquiera. "Esto es increíble" Dijo Samanta, olvidándose de la discusión que estaba pasando en la cocina.

"Estoy en el cielo" Dijo Rick

"Es el mejor día de mi vida" Dijo Morty


	6. Rixty Minutes (parte 2)

**Capitulo 6** : Rixty Minutes (parte 2)

Jerry, Beth y Summer seguían en la cocina, nerviosos, confundidos y varias emociones golpeándolos al mismo tiempo. Jerry y Beth acababan de tener una discusión muy agitada después de ver a otras versiones alternas de ellos que tienen vidas mejores por el simple hecho de no haber tenido a Summer y de nunca haberse casado.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" Pregunto Beth

"... Esa serie "Ball Fondlers" sonaba mas o menos interesante" Dijo Jerry sin siquiera pensar en la situación en la que estaban.

"¡Papa! ¿Como puedes pensar en eso ahora?" Grito Summer

"¡¿Que?! ¡Se la están pasando bien allí! ¿Que quieres de mi?" Pregunto Jerry "Todas las familias de este vecindario se preguntan si están juntos por decisión propia. La nuestra tiene gafas interdimensionales para demostrar contundentemente que no, no lo estamos"

"¿Entonces me estas culpando de que tu vida sea un completo fracaso?" Pregunto Summer. "¿Es mi culpa que no seas una estrella de cine? ¿Es mi culpa que no seas una cirujana de verdad? ¡Si solo están casados por mi entonces me voy y así serán libres!"

"No puedes irte, Summer. Tienes 17 años" Dijo Beth.

"¿Y que? No estoy embarazada. Voy a tener mejor juicio que usted a mi edad. Me voy a... Mudar al suroeste y no se, hacer algo con turquesas. Quien sabe" Summer salio corriendo de la cocina y fue directo a su cuarto.

* * *

Samanta miraba con aburrimiento la tele con Rick y Morty. Ball Fondlers había terminado y ya no había nada bueno para ver en la tele. Rick le dejo el control a Samanta para que vea que hay. Por el momento no había nada interesante. Mientras cambiaba de canal, ella escuchaba la discusión que tenían Beth y Jerry y subió el volumen para ignorarlos. Samanta siguió cambiando de canales y termino viendo un comercial raro de un hombre vendiendo puertas falsas. Ella decidió dejarlo para ver de que se trataba. El comercial resulto ser algo sin ningún sentido aparente.

"¿Se dieron cuenta que la mayoría de estos comerciales parecen ser hechos al azar? Como si ni ellos supieran que están vendiendo exactamente" Dijo Samanta.

"¿En serio? El tipo de las puertas falsas dejo muy claro que estaba vendiendo puertas falsas" Dijo Morty.

"No el en particular, Morty. Digo en general, como si todos los comerciales fueran improvisados por gente sin ninguna idea de que hacer en un comercial"

"No se necesita ser un genio, Samanta. Si quieres llegar a la gente tienes que impresionarlos, ya sabes, apretar un poco el acelerador en dirección a un árbol y chocar. De esa forma vendes" Dijo Rick mientras le quitaba a Samanta el control. Rick cambio de canal y en la tele apareció una versión alternativa de Garfield llamada "Gazorpazorpfield".

"¿Eh? Rick, ¿no era Gazorpazorp de donde salieron los robots sexuales?" Pregunto Morty.

"Si, tienes razón. Me pregunto de que dimensión es este programa" Dijo Samanta.

"No creo que importe, veamos que tal esta Gazorpazorpfield" Rick aumento el volumen al máximo. Garfield, mejor dicho Gazorpazorpfield, camino hacia John y comenzó a hablar con el casualmente... O eso parecía al principio.

 _"Hola, John, soy yo, Gazorpazorpfield" Dijo el. "Oye, vete al diablo, John. Que te jodan, estúpido memo idiota" Gazorpazorpfield empezó a insultar a John sin piedad y sin ninguna razón alguna._

 _"Vaya, Gazorpazorpfield. No te pases conmigo. ¿Esta bien?" Dijo John con calma, pero Gazorpazorpfield no parecía ir con calma._

 _"Eres estúpido, patético, blanco... blanco... Culpa blanca, niño de mama y puro montón de basura humana" Gazorpazorpfield siguió insultando._

 _"Cielos, Gazorpazorpfiel. Eres muy desagradable conmigo a veces, pero esta vez te haz pasado" John se enojo._

 _"Me importa un carajo. ¡Soy Gazorpazorpfield, perra! ¡Ahora dame mis putas enchilada!"_

"... Esto es mas entretenido que Garfield en todos los sentidos" Dijo Samanta. Jerry entro a la sala y se sentó en el sofá con ellos. El estaba deprimido, no hacia falta saber porque, pero aun así Morty pregunto.

"Papa ¿Que pasa?"

"Tu madre y yo vamos a separarnos una temporada, Morty. Summer descubrió que era un embarazo no deseado" Explico Jerry.

"Eso les pasa por hablar de mas" Dijo Samanta.

"¿Que?" Morty pregunto, no podia cree lo que acababa de oir

"Hablando de "Que", Morty. ¿Que vamos a ver ahora?" Rick trato de llamar la atención de Morty y cambio de canales hasta que aterrizo en un programa con un detective que tenia piernas de bebe. El programa era tal cual se podía esperar de una serie policial, solo que el protagonista tenia piernas de bebe, por lo que era una especie de comedia y acción. Samanta noto que Morty se había ido a mitad del programa, pero Rick no lo noto hasta ahora. "Eso fue cool, ¿no te pareció, Morty? Oh..." Rick noto que Morty no estaba y Jerry estaba sentado a su lado.

"Umm... A mi me pareció cool" Dijo Jerry.

"¡A mi me importa un carajo lo que pienses, Jerry!" Rick le grito a Jerry y siguió cambiando de canales. Jerry se alejo un poco de el. Samanta ignoro todo eso y sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo en la pantalla. Eventualmente, su mente comenzó a divagar en lo que había visto en las gafas. Lo que hacían sus versiones alternas. En comparación, ella estaba sentada viendo televisión, aburrida. Ella suspiro y admitió que tal vez... solo tal vez le gustaría vivir eso también. Aunque ella tuvo algo de acción desde que se salio del Gobierno Galáctico y se volvió traficante, pero ahora que prácticamente dejo todo eso atrás, ella se pregunta que sera de ella en el futuro y que le conviene mas. ¿Quedarse aquí o volver al espacio...?

* * *

Morty se había levantado del sofá y fue directo al cuarto de Summer. El no toco la puerta, simplemente la abrió y vio a Summer empacando toda su ropa. Ella no estaba triste, estaba furiosa. Morty estaba nervioso, pero aun así entro al cuarto para hablar con ella.

"Oye, Summer, ¿Es-Estas bien?" Morty casi tartamudea. Summer no respondió y siguió empacando. Morty suspiro. "Mas o menos se como te sientes, Summer. Yo-"

"Claro que no lo sabes. Tu eres mi hermano menor, Morty. No eres la causa de la miseria de tus padres, solo un síntoma" Summer siguió empacando. Morty no quería ver a su hermana así, el pensó en algo que la haga sentir mejor, pero nada se le venia a la mente. Excepto una cosa...

"...¿Puedo enseñarte algo?"

"Morty, sin ofender, pero un dibujo de mi que hiciste cuando tenias ocho años no va a hacer que me sienta menos como un accidente. Ademas-" Morty interrumpió a Summer y apunto a la ventana que mostraba el patio.

"Eso de ahí afuera, es mi tumba" Dijo Morty mientras apuntaba al montón de tierra en el jardín.

"... ¿Que?" Summer estaba confundida. "¿A que te refieres? ¿Es una clase de broma?"

"No lo es, Summer. Esa unas semanas, Rick y yo destruimos el mundo por accidente. Así que nos fuimos de esa realidad y vinimos a esta, porque el mundo aquí no fue destruido y dio la casualidad que en este mundo morimos en una explosión en el garaje. Ustedes no lo notaron, aprovechamos eso, cavamos dos tumbas y tomamos sus lugares. Cada mañana, Summer, tomo mi desayuno a veinte metros de mi propio cadáver" Summer tuvo problemas para asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, su verdadero hermano había muerto.

"... ¿En-Entonces no eres mi hermano?"

"Soy mejor que tu hermano. Soy una versión de tu hermano en la que puedes confiar cuando te dice que no huyas. Nadie existe a propósito, nadie pertenece a ningún lugar, todos vamos a morir eventualmente. Ven a ver televisión y olvídate de tus problemas"

* * *

Rick siguió cambiando de canales hasta que en cierto punto se canso de seguir cambiando y se detuvo en un canal de entretenimiento. Samanta tomo el control y estaba a punto de cambiar, pero decidió dejarlo por simple aburrimiento. Lo que seguía a continuación era el trailer de una nueva película. El narrador comenzó a narrar con una voz calmada y con entusiasmo.

 _"La señora Sullivan siempre planeo dejárselo todo a sus gatos. Pero a veces, hace falta echarle una pata a los planes" La anciana que cuidaba a los gatos murió. Los gatos se acercaron a la cocina y la encontraron muerta. El trailer no había llegado ni a los 15 segundos de duración y ya había matado a la supuesta protagonista. "¿Que pueden hacer los gatitos? ¡Pues juntarse y trabajar en equipo!" Los gatos tomaron el cadáver y lo llevaron por la calle, fingiendo ser la señora Sullivan. A cierto punto llegaron a una oficina y un hombre los atendió. El se enamoro de la mujer muerta y el parecía no notar los gatos que movían el cuerpo._

 _"Señora Sullivan" Dijo el. "Perdón por decir esto, pero... Sus ojos son muy hermosos" Jerry y Samanta se mostraron confundidos ante lo que estaban viendo._

"Espera ¿Esto es una película de verdad?" Pregunto Jerry.

"¿Quien rayos tuvo esta estúpida idea?" Pregunto Samanta. El narrador siguió hablando.

 _"Este otoño, las chispas volaran... Entre un hombre que no puede tener un respiro y 9 gatos que rompen todas las reglas" El trailer mostro escenas algo perturbadoras de necrofilia mientras pasaban música romántica. "Ultima Voluntad y Testamiauento: Fin de semana con la Señora de los Gatos Muerta 2"_

"... ¿Esta es la segunda parte?" Pregunto Samanta. "¿Que carajo? ¿Porque hay una segunda parte? Es mas, ¿Porque hay una primera para empezar?"

"Jaja, tal parece que alguien en Hollywood acaba de perder su empleo" Dijo Jerry. En ese momento, el narrador dijo: "Escrita y Dirigida por Jerry Smith". Jerry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Yo escribí y dirigí eso? ¿Acaso estoy loco?"

"Debieron ofrecerte mucho dinero para que hagas esa porquería" Dijo Samanta. Morty y Summer entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el sofá.

"Oye, Morty, te acabas de perder el trailer de " _Ciudadano Kane_ " de tu padre" Dijo Rick y cambio de canal.

"No importa" Dijo Morty y le guiño el ojo a Summer. Samanta noto a Summer de mejor humor, parece que Morty tuvo algo que ver.

"Oigan, si su madre y yo nos separamos y tuviéramos que discutir la custodia. ¿A quien eligirian?" Pregunto Jerry de la nada. Summer se encogió de hombros.

"No importa" Dijo ella y choco puños con Morty.

"Me alegra ver que estés de mejor humor, Summer" Dijo Samanta. Jerry se deprimió al ver que a sus hijos no les importa para nada el divorcio.

"Ultimas noticias" Dijo el narrador del televisor. Todos prestaron atención al noticiero. "El actor ganador del Oscar, Jerry Smith, esta siendo perseguido lentamente por la policía tras sufrir lo que parece ser un colapso mental" El noticiero mostró a Jerry huyendo de la policía en una moto para ancianos. Tenia su cabeza rapada, una jeringa colgando de su pecho y estaba en ropa interior.

"Wow... Te arruinaste la vida, Jerry. Como todo buen actor de Hollywood. Te felicito" Dijo Samanta. Rick iba a cambiar de canal, pero Jerry lo detuvo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses"

"¿Es una broma, Jerry? Es solo un montón de tontería" Dijo Rick. Jerry se levanto del sillón y le quito el control a Jerry.

"Es mi vida y vamos a verla" Todos miraron al televisor como Jerry salia de la autopista, mas lento que una tortuga. "¿A donde rayos estoy yendo?"

"¿A mi que me preguntas, Jerry?" Pregunto Rick. "Yo estoy aquí sentado intentando averiguar porque los policías no te pegan un tiro. D-Dijo, *blurp* Es un blanco fácil. No me puedo creer que esto salga de nuestro impuestos" Jerry llego a una casa y salio corriendo hasta la puerta solo para tocar el timbre. Pocos segundos después alguien abrió la puerta... Era Beth. Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron al ver a Beth allí. Los camarografos se acercaron y grabaron toda la conversación.

"¿Jerry...? ¿Jerry Smith?" Pregunto Beth. "¿Qu-Que haces aquí...? No te había visto desde secundaria... ¿Que te paso?"

"Beth Sanchez, he estado enamorado de ti desde la secundaria. Odio ser actor, Odio la cocaína, Odio a Kristen Stewart. Desearía que nunca hubieses abortado y no dejo de pensar en lo que podría haber sido nuestras vidas" Jerry admitió todo eso frente a la cámara. Beth empezó a llorar frente a el y lo abrazo. Samanta dejo de ver la tele cuando escucho a alguien acercándose por detrás. Era Beth, ella dejo caer las gafas al piso y estaba a punto de llorar. Ella había visto a Jerry desde la perspectiva de su otra versión. Sin decir ni una palabra, Jerry y Beth se abrazaron en silencio y se besaron. Rick, Morty, Summer y Samanta los ignoraron lo mejor que pudieron.

"Papa, ¿Ball Fondlers esta al aire?" Pregunto Samanta.

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo... ¿Quien mas quiere ver Ball Fondlers?" Rick pregunto, Morty y Summer estaban de acuerdos y los cuatros se prepararon para ver lo que seria el mejor programa interdimensional...

* * *

En una habitación oscura, una mujer con una capucha tapando toda su cara, traía puesta unas gafas interdimensionales, ella estaba viendo lo mismo que Samanta estaba viendo. Ella se saco las gafas y saco un teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Marco un numero desconocido y llamo. La otra linea atendió rápidamente.

" _ **¿Si?**_ " Pregunto un hombre con una voz distorsionada.

"Encontré a otra... Ella esta con un Rick"

" _ **... ¿Estas segura?**_ "

"Si, lo vi. Tengo las gafas. Ella esta conviviendo con un Rick. ¿Que hacemos?"

" _ **... ¿De que dimensión es ella?**_ "

"C-137... B"

"¿ _ **B...? Interesante. Muy interesante. Yo me encargare de ella mas tarde. Mientras tanto, sigue buscando. Necesitamos a mas de ellas... Mas Samantas**_ "


	7. Encuentros cercanos del Tipo Rick

**Al fin tenemos fecha para la Tercera temporada, este domingo 30 de Julio. El primer capitulo que salio en abril me hizo replantearme algunas cosas del fanfic y tuve que repensar algunas ideas que ya tenia pensadas y escritas, pero termine descartando. No voy a reescribir nada, todo va a seguir como tenia planeado, solo que descarte algunas ideas futuras y agregue otras.**

 **Perdon si es corto, pero a partir de este capitulo se va a desviar un poco de la serie.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7** : Encuentros cercanos del Tipo Rick

Samanta estaba corriendo por los callejones de un planeta alienigena. Ella tenia problemas para respirar mientras corria, sentia que le faltaba el aire y el agujero en su estomago no ayudaba mucho, pero no le importaba ahora, ella estaba escapando de su posible muerte. Samanta corrio con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue completamente inutil. Ella llego hasta un callejon sin salida y golpeo la pared.

"¡Maldita sea!" Grito ella con furia. Una figura negra aparecio detras de ella, levanto un arma laser lentamente apuntando hacia ella. "Asi que asi va a ser, ¿No? ¿Que consigues matandome? Nada"

"Tal vez para ti no sea nada..." La figura se acerco a ella y revelo su identidad. Era Rick. "Pero estoy atando cabos sueltos. Es mas... Te perdonare la vida si... Me dices donde estan las demas"

"No las vendere, Rick. Tu y todos los demas se pueden ir al demonio. Matame... Soy una "Rebelde" despues de todo. No tienes razones para dejarme viva sabiendo que ire por ti, pero si vas a matarme ahora, deja a las demas... Ellas no son Rebeldes, son inocentes. No lastimaron ni a una mosca"

"Tienes razon, pelirroja, ellas no son peligrosas... Pero no tardaran en revelarse... Necesitamos mas lealtad... Por eso traje a alguien en quien puedo confiar... Ella sera quien te mate, no yo... Samanta" Rick se hizo a un lado y otra Samanta aparecio. En lugar de ser pelirroja, ella tenia el pelo gris, al igual que Rick. "Tu tendras el placer de eliminarla por mi. Es tu ultima prueba niña, hazme orgulloso"

"Claro, Padre" Dijo Samanta con una sonrisa realmente perturbadora. "Sabes, Samanta... Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes... La diferencia primordial es que... Yo soy la ultima Samanta que quedara en pie... No necesitamos otras versiones de mi que puedan ponerse en nuestro camino" Samanta levanto su arma. "Las "Rebeldes" deben ser eliminadas, Samanta"

"... Eres una maldita traidora. Marca mis palabras, Samanta. Ellas vendran y te mataran en menos de-" Samanta no pudo terminar de hablar y recibio un tiro en la cabeza.

* * *

Toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa, teniendo un desayuno normal, para variar. Todos desayunaban huevos con tocino, a excepcion de Rick que estaba comiendo panqueques con Beth. Es el primer aniversario de cuando Rick volvio a casa despues de años de abandono... Lo cual se siente raro desde la perspectiva de Samanta. Ella penso que no habia razon para celebrar eso, aunque admira el esfuerzo de Beth por hacer un dia normal, uno especial.

"Feliz aniversario, Papa" Dijo Beth.

"Gracias, Beth" Dijo Rick mientras comia los panqueques. "Deberia hacerte yo el desayuno a ti por todo lo que me aguantas"

"El desayuno y todo un restaurante..." Jerry murmuro.

"No, esta bien" Dijo Beth. "Estamos felices de tenerte aqui y a Samanta. Pero me gustaria pasar mas tiempo contigo"

"A mi tambien, pero de ves en cuando esta bien que el haga lo que quiera" Dijo Samanta mientras desayunaba. "Es mas, ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?" Cuando ella pregunto, un portal se habrio en la pared y tres Rick llevando uniformes blancos salieron de el. Los tres estaban armados. "¡¿Que carajo es esto?!"

"Rick Sanchez, Tierra de la dimension C-137. Estas bajo arresto por crimenes contra Ricks alternativos bajo la autoridad del Consejo Transdimensional de Ricks" El Rick que vino del portal apunto su arma contra el Rick acusado. "Samanta Sanchez, dimension C-137-B. Estas bajo arresto como su complice" Rick se sorprendio mas al ver que Samanta estaba siendo acusada tambien. No solo el, Morty, Summer y Beth. Jerry solo golpeo la mesa y exijio respuestas.

"¡Oigan! ¡¿Que es todo esto?!" Jerry grito.

"Neutralizen al Jerry" Dijo Rick y congelaron a Jerry.

"¡Papa!" Summer grito.

"Rick, ¿Que significa esto?" Morty y Samanta preguntaron.

"Tranquilizence. Si conozco bien a estos imbeciles y yo soy uno de ellos, lo que quieren es llevarme a ese estupido club suyo y malgastar mi tiempo con preguntas" Rick explico. "Terminemos con esto. Pero no hay razon para llevarse a Samanta"

"Si la hay, Rick. Llevense a su Morty, tambien"

"Oh dios" Dijo Morty y los Rick lo esposaron.

"Dejen a mi Morty fuera de esto" Dijo Rick mientras lo esposaban. Ellos fueron contra Samanta y no la esposaron, le pusieron una camisa de fuerza.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Porque me ponen una estupida camisa de fuerza?!" Samanta pregunto.

"Razones de seguridad. Ademas, perdiste tu derecho a opinar, C-137, cuando te rehusaste a unirte al Consejo" Los Ricks se llevaron a Rick, Morty y Samanta hacia el portal.

"Esperen, no pueden llevarselos. ¿que ahi de Jerry?" Beth pregunto

"Dejalo al sol, se derretira" Samanta murmuro.

"¿Podrian al menos descongelar al esposo idiota de mi hija?" Rick pregunto y todos entraron al portal, no sin antes descongelar a Jerry. Cuando el portal se cerro, Jerry fue completamente descongelado.

"¡Les dare lo que quieran!" Jerry grito. "Tengo una coleccion de monedas raras antiguas, ¡No me hagan daño!" Jerry se cubrio la cara con sus brazos y cuando se dio cuenta que hacia el ridiculo, se calmo. "Bueno, antiguas quiza no, pero eran de edicion limitada. Tienen a R2-D2 en lugar de George Washington" Jerry explico con orgullo.

"¡Nuestro hijo y mi hermana fueron abducidos!" Beth le grito a Jerry

"¡Me odias por comprar esas monedas!" Jerry le grito a Beth

"... No voy a decir que eso fue lo mas raro que paso en esta casa. Hubo peores cosas" Dijo Summer

* * *

Rick, Morty y Samanta entraron al portal y se encontraron en una enorme plaza con miles de Ricks y Mortys en ella. Cada uno de ellos estaban en sus propios asuntos, ignorando a los recien llegados. Morty y Samanta se sorprendieron al ver la plaza. Miraron al techo y vieron las estrellas y miles de naves volando sobre ellos. Samanta estaba confundida ante lo que estaba viendo.

"Papa, ¿Que esto?" Samanta pregunto.

"La Ciudadela de los Ricks" Rick respondio. "Es el cuartel general secreto del Consejo de Ricks"

"¿El Consejo de Ricks?" Morty pregunto. "No entiendo nada de esto" Los otros Ricks empujaron a Morty y a Samanta para que sigan caminando. A Morty apenas lo tocaban, pero a Samanta la golpeaban con la punta de sus armas.

"¡Oigan! ¡¿Cual es su problema?!" Samanta grito.

"¡Tu eres nuestro problema!" Dijo uno de los Ricks. De pronto todos los Ricks y Mortys miraron a Samanta, como si fuera algo desconocido para ella.

"... ¿Porque todos estan mirandome asi?..." Dijo Samanta. "¡¿Que estan mirandome?!" Samanata grito y todos dejaron de mirarla.

"No te preocupes por ellos, Samanta. Solo sigue caminando y evita el contacto visual" Dijo Rick y siguieron caminando. "Morty, Samanta, ustedes deberian saber que tengo muchos enemigos en el universo que consideran mi inteligencia una amenaza. Terroristas galacticos, algunos dictadores subgalacticos, la mayoria del gobierno intergalactico. Alla donde haya gente egocentrica, siempre hay alguien que me quiere muerto. Muchas versiones de mi en otras lineas temporales tenian los mismos problemas. Por esa razon, miles de yos tuvieron la "INGENIOSA" idea de juntarse como ganado o banco de peces o la gente que responde a las preguntas de Yahoo!Answers" Rick explico con un claro disgusto a la Ciudadela de Ricks. Morty y Samanta seguian mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo esto. Samanta no suele sentirse confundida o asustada. Ella generalmente es la que genera miedo en los demas, solia ser traficante de armas, pero ahora... Ella se dio cuenta de que hay mas en el universo de lo que ella pensaba.

"¡Oye, mira! Es una version vaquera de mi" Morty apunto a un "Morty vaquero". Samanta suspiro, el era facil de impresionar.

"Si, si... La mayoria de lineas temporales tienen un Rick, la mayoria de Rick tienen un Morty" Dijo Rick. Samanta se detuvo al ver a otra Samanta. Esa Samanta estaba vistiendo un traje de negocios mientras escribia en un anotador. Ella dejo de anotar y miro a Samanta a los ojos, solo para ignorarla y alejarse de ella... Parecia asustada de Samanta... Bueno, la camisa de fuerza no daba una buena impresion.

"... ¿Porque no hay otras Samantas?" Ella pregunto. Rick parecia que no queria responder esa pregunta. Pero para su mala suerte, otro Rick respondio.

"Las Samantas son peligrosas. Solo mantenemos a las leales aqui, las otras estan siendo buscadas por nuestros equipo de rastreo"

"... ¿A que te refieres con eso?" Morty pregunto.

"Las Samantas tienen un largo historial de asesinar a sus Ricks... Son "Rebeldes", no pueden evitarlo. Tu eres de las pocas que no lo han hecho, pero al no estar asociada con el Consejo, estas bajo sospecha de asesinato, junto a tu Rick..." Dijo el Rick que los guiaba.

"Todos ustedes son una banda de inutiles que no pueden hacer nada por ustedes mismos. La gracia de ser un Rick es ser "Un" Rick. Este Consejo es estupido y una perdida total de tiempo para todos nosotros" Dijo Rick.

"Guardate el discursito Anti-Rick para el Consejo de Ricks, Terroricksta" Dijo otro Rick

"Y tu Guardate las reglas de Rick para los Ricks sumisos, Esbirrick" Rick empezo a pelear con el otro Rick.

"Jodete, Amigo"

"¿Que me joda? No, no, no, tu jodete"

"¿Pueden callarse de una vez?" Dijo Samanta. Ellos entraron a un gran salon lleno de otros Ricks y Mortys. Frente a todos ellos habian seis Ricks sentados en una enorme plataforma. Cada uno de ellos tenian distintos tipos de peinados, cada uno peor que el anterior, todos ellos vestian un uniforme blanco salio de una pelicula vieja de ciencia ficcion. Frente a la plataforma se encontraba otra Samanta. Ella tenia una pistola en su cintura y estaba vistiendo el mismo uniforme que los seis Ricks llevaban. Ella miro a Samanta con desprecio. Rick, Morty y Samanta se detuvieron en medio de la sala.

"Enciendan los hologramas" Dijo uno de los Ricks en la plataforma. Los hologramas mostraron a otros Rick asesinados, cada uno de una forma mas horrible que la anterior. "Hay 27 Ricks asesinados brutalmente en sus propias lineas temporales. Una epidemia de Rickcidios sin precedentes. ¿Que opinas al respecto, Rick C-137?"

"¿Creen que yo hice esto?" Rick pregunto, indignado. "¿Porque siempre me traen a mi cada vez que un Rick se parte la uña?"

"Usted tiene un largo historial de no-cooperacion con el Consejo, C-137" Dijo la Samanta del Consejo. Ella miro a Samanta y se cruzo de brazos. "Tambien... Tienes a una Samanta... Que no es tuya" Al decir eso, Samanta miro a Rick, confundida.

"Papa... ¿A que se refiere con eso?" Samanta pregunto. Rick no hizo contacto visual con Samanta. El la ignoro. "¿Papa?" La Samanta del Consejo tomo a Samanta del hombro y escaneo sus ojos con una pistola laser. "¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele! ¡Sueltame!"

"Consejo de Ricks... Lamento informarles... Que Tenemos a una anomalia dimensional... La segunda en la historia del Consejo" Dijo Samanta y todos los Ricks y Mortys murmuraron entre ellos. "Si C-137 es culpable de estos crimenes, entonces deberiamos preguntarnos realmente... Si Samanta no estuvo manipulandolo todo este tiempo"

"¿Espera, que?" Samanta pregunto. Cada segundo que pasaba se ponia mas nerviosa, enojada y tratando de buscar una forma de escapar. Algo le decia que no iba a salir de aqui. "No sabia nada de esto hasta hace un mes. Papa me encontro y me llevo a la tierra. Yo no se nada de otros Ricks, no he matado a ningun Rick. ¡Sacame esta maldita camisa de fuerza!" Samanta demando.

"No podemos arriesgarnos con una anomalia..." Dijo Samanta. Mientras mas decian esa palabra, mas confundia a Samanta. Ella miro a Rick, pero el seguia ignorandola. Samanta se pregunto a que se referian con que Ella no era la Samanta de Rick... "Ademas... Si tu no eres la culpable, entonces Rick C-137 debera responder a sus actos"

"Ciertamente. De todo el multiverso, tu eres el "Rebelde", Rick" Dijo uno del los Ricks del Consejo.

"Yo soy "El" Rick. Y tambien lo fueron todos ustedes antes de formar esta estupida alianza" Rick grito. "Querian protegerse del gobierno y acabaron volviendose uno, Idiotas. Eso convierte a todo Rick aqui presente en menos Rick que yo" Todos los Rick murmuraron. "Si, murmuren, Imbeciles. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo panqueques esperando en casa. Ademas, no pueden culparme de esto o a Samanta cuando no hay evidencias"

"Evidencias... Bien dicho, Rick" La Samanta del Consejo le arrebato la pistola de portales a Rick.

"Oh, vamos... No miren el historial de la pistola de portales de otro. Todos vamos a lugares raros" Dijo Rick, tratando de evitar que examinen su pistola. Samanta inserto la pistola en una consola y mostro los hologramas con la fechas y lugares donde Rick habia ido. No solo eso, mostraba si habia estado solo o no. Resultaba que no, el registro mostraba que Rick habia ido con alguien mas.

"Si, pero parece que solo tu, y alguien mas..." Todos los presentes miraron a Samanta. "Han estado yendo a las lineas temporales y lugares exactos en los que ocurrieron los asesinatos"

"¡¿Que?! Esto es Rickdículo" Dijo Rick.

"¡Alguien nos puso una trampa!" Samanta grito.

"Guarden sus excusas para alguien a quien le interese..." Dijo la Samanta del Consejo. "Todos hagan silencio. El Consejo decira el veredicto sobre los acusados. Las pruebas estan alli. Rick C-137 mato a todos esos Ricks. Samanta C-137-B es su complice"

"Rick de la tierra C-137 y Samanta de la dimension C-137-B, el Consejo de Ricks los condena a la maquina innombrable de la perdicion que intercambiara sus mentes conscientes e inconscientes, haciendo que las fantasias sean inutiles y todo cuanto han conocido se vuelve imposible de comprender... Ademas, cada diez segundos los apuñalaran en los genitales"

"... Bueno... Escuche suficiente" Dijo Samanta y pateo a uno de los Ricks en la entrepierna. De un movimiento, preciso y rapido, se libero ella sola de la camisa de fuerza, mostrandoles a todos que ella tenia un cuchillo escondido todo este tiempo. El cuchillo que ella estaba usando en el desayuno. Samanta tomo el arma que Rick tenia y le disparo a las esposas de Rick y Morty. "¡Corran!" Ella grito y recibio un disparo en el brazo por parte de la Samanta del Consejo.

"Tu no vas a ningun lado" Dijo ella. "Anomalia"

"A mi me parece que si" Samanta disparo a la pierna de su otra version y salio corriendo junto a Rick y Morty. Rick tomo su pistola de portales de la consola y empezo a disparar detras de el. El disparo portales a cada superficie y de cada uno de ellos salian monstruos, fuegos, agua, obstaculos que los otros Rick no podrian pasar. Samanta corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y se detuvo en un balcon. Rick agarro a Morty de su camisa.

"¡Samanta, salta!" Rick grito y ello se tiro del balcon junto a Rick y Morty. Rick apunto al suelo y abrio un nuevo portal antes de que toquen el suelo. Ellos pasaron por el portal y terminaron en un mundo repleto de traseros y gases. Ellos aterrizaron en un trasero, revotaron un par de veces y calleyon al suelo. Detras de ellos, el portal seguia abierto. Los otros Ricks y Mortys pasaron por el portal y empezaron a perseguirlos. Rick abrio otro portal y siguieron huyendo. Mientras huian, Samanta no podia evitar pensar en lo que el Consejo de Rick habia dicho y la otra Samanta tambien... _"Anomalia" "C-137" "C-137-B" "Rebeldes"_. No solo eso, dijeron que ella no era en realidad la Samanta de Rick. Eso la confundio por unos segundos pero ahora lo entendia. Si lo que dicen es verdad... Entonces el Rick que ella estaba siguiendo no es su verdadero padre... Sino que era un completo desconocido.


End file.
